


On Faded Wings

by LadyHawke361



Series: On Silvered Wings [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Not Trespasser DLC Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHawke361/pseuds/LadyHawke361
Summary: This is the story of Eral'las Lavellan. She has secrets that even she is unaware of. Will she be able to be what everyone expects her to be? We will find out.





	1. Consciousness

**Author's Note:**

> This part of 'On Silvered Wings' introduces us to the Herald of Andraste. We will see her develop and be prepared to meet a group from another world.
> 
> Now with pictures. A picture of Eral'las can be found at the end of Chapter 1. More pictures to follow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eral'las Lavellan struggles to remember and find herself, while Solas attempts to save her life.

_What is this feeling? I… I am. I am what? I feel. What do I feel? Heavy. Weak? Darkness… What about darkness? Where is… Where is what? The light. Maybe… Should I? What? Should I open my… eyes? Yes! Open my eyes! See where I am. I? What does I mean? Perhaps I is what you call yourself? Yes, that is right! I am me! I need to see, need to move. Must open my eyes to see where I am!_

_Oh! What is this? Cutting, burning, pain? Is this feeling pain? It makes me produce a sound as the sensation travels. Sound from where? Ah! The sound came out of my mouth. Mouth? Yes, a mouth has lips, to smile or frown. I wish the pain would stop! It keeps biting into my hand! Hand? An extremity used to grasp at things, to hold, to carry. The hand can bring food to the mouth. I like my hand. Make the pain stop! Can’t open my eyes with the burning pain in my hand._

_Oh cooling! Cooling? Ah the cooling makes the cutting, the burning stop, I like the cooling. Cooling is my friend. Can I? Can I what? Open my eyes now? I should try. Yes, try. See!_

_I am small. Small? This place is big, yet I am contained? What is this? My body? Yes, I have a body, with two hands, one mouth, two eyes? Yes! Oh there is another in the outside place. Focus. Focus? What is the other? Uncertain. The other looks different, the other has a flat chest. Chest, why different? Ah, my chest has mounds? Breasts? Yes, breasts! Does that mean… I am female and the other is male? Perhaps?_

_Ahhhh! Cutting, burning, worse! Eyes closing, blocking sight. Darkness, absence of light. Quiet, the cooling is back. Tired. What is tired? A need. A need for what? To sleep, to rest, to regain strength. Ah, yes, rest. I am. What? I am alone? Alone? In this inside place. Ah! I am inside me, outside me are others? Yes! I want to know the other outside of me._

_To know the other, I want this. But who am I? I am different, separate from the other. What do I call myself? Eral'las. Dreaming Hope? Why that? It_ **_is_ ** _what I am. Eral'las! I think… Think what? I think I like my name? Yes, Eral'las is my name!_

_What happened? Happened? Yes what came before now? Before this moment? Yes! Hmmmm. My form, I am Elven? Yes Elven, apart of a clan. Clan? A group made of families. What Clan? Lavellan? Yes Clan Lavellan! What is my purpose? Purpose? What part do I have in the clan? Protector, guardian, warrior? Yes, all those, more? Hunter? Yes!_

_Why am I in this place? The location I am at? Keeper Deshanna. Keeper Deshanna? She sent… Sent? Yes, sent to spy. Spy, on what? Spy on the Human’s Conclave. Conclave? A meeting, to talk. Yes, to talk of peace. Peace? Yes to stop violence. To stop unproductive fighting? Yes! I was to spy, so the clan could know what it should do? Yes!_

_I am Eral'las Lavellan, of clan Lavellan. Sent to spy on Divine Justinia's Conclave. In that way I was to protect, guard, and serve my clan._

_Ahhhh! Pain, cutting, burning!_

_Darkness…_

___________________________________

**Bonus Solas POV**

 

Solas found himself following Sister Leliana and Seeker Pentaghast into the Chantry basement, where the cells were. The flickering torchlight did not illuminate the cell she was in very well. He listened with half an ear as the Seeker dressed down one of the guards. Then the spymaster got his attention.

“Solas,” Leliana snapped her fingers, drawing his eyes to her, “If you need anything, please let me know. If anyone gives you unnecessary trouble, please come to me also.”

“Thank you, Sister Leliana.” _Now I can start my work._ He settled himself beside the pallet that the prisoner laid on. Every muscle seemed tense, her face was contorted with the pain the mark was causing her.

_I am sorry da’len, you do not deserve to die for my mistakes._ Gently he lifted her marked hand, bringing it to rest against his leg. One hand cradled hers while the other directed his magic toward the mark. _I need to calm the mark, it is slowly unraveling her!_

The healing magic was repairing her hand, now he put the strongest, tightest shield he could around the mark itself. _With any luck that will keep the mark from killing her, for a while at least._

With the mark quieted, Solas lifted his eyes to study the prisoner, a Dalish Elf. Her Vallaslin was devoted to Mythal, a design meant to show the degree of her trust in the individual who wore it. _I doubt this child even understands what her Vallaslin even denotes. She is beautiful with the Vallaslin, she would be even more beautiful without it._

Her hair was the darkest black he’d ever seen, and her Vallaslin was a dusty sort of green against her creamy pale skin. _I wish she would open her eyes, even for a moment…_

As he watched, her eyes did flutter open. They were an odd shade of green, which was blending to a greenish-yellow near her pupils. She seemed to focus on him for just a bit, and it looked like she was trying to form a word, to speak, when he felt the Breach expand again. The mark in her hand flared, shattering the barrier he had put in place. A pain filled cry was drawn from her lips, her eyes scrunched closed; her brow furrowed and beads of sweat popped out on her brow.

_Oh da’len, I am sorry!_ Once again he sent the healing magic into her as he set a new barrier around the mark. This time her eyes did not reopen. He could only wait and watch, hoping against hope that she would somehow survive and that they would not lose the power of the mark. _It is key, with the mark perhaps we can close the Breach or at the least stabilize it._

He stayed by her side the rest of that day and through the night. Early the next morning, the spymaster and the Seeker showed up. _No doubt they want an update._

The Right and Left Hands of the Divine stepped into the cell. “How is the Prisoner, Solas?” Sister Leliana’s voice betrayed nothing of what she may be feeling.

Before he could answer the Seeker asked, “Will she live, to answer for her crimes?”

He sighed mentally. _Yes, may she live merely to be executed._ “For the moment, she is stable. However, every time the Breach expands, so too does the mark. It is killing her. The mark is somehow bound to the Breach and may be our only hope of closing it. I will continue to do all I can, if she does not wake soon…” he let his voice trail off.

“We may lose our only hope.” Leliana stated. “Please continue. Tomorrow we need to see if we can find a way to close one of the smaller rifts that opened near here. Would you accompany those going to study it?”

“Yes, of course. There is only so much I can do for the prisoner. Did you find out anything about her?”

“It seems she is a member of a Dalish clan called Lavellan. We found her campsite which had a letter among her things from the Keeper of Clan Lavellan.”

Cassandra snorted, “Just what we need. What is a Dalish Elf even doing here?”

“That maybe something we need to ask the prisoner, if she wakes.” Leliana answered Cassandra with a shrug.

“We will see you tomorrow for a quick briefing before you head out to the rift.” Cassandra informed the Apostate Mage.

“As you wish, Seeker.” Solas half-bowed to the Seeker from where he knelt beside the prisoner.

With that the Left and Right Hands turned and left him alone once again with the prisoner.

_I truly hope that you wake da’len. You have no idea how much you are needed!_

  Eral'las Lavellan moments before falling from the Fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Traveling to the Forward Camp


	2. Traveling to the Forward Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eral'las wakes, is questioned and led to a rift. First meetings. Heading to the forward camp.

She came to, and sat up looking around. She heard a distant door open and footsteps come toward her cell. As the door in front of her was forcefully opened, she realized she was a prisoner. Two guards entered the cell, grabbed her by her arms and marched her out of the cell, forcing her to her knees. Once she was down, they shackled her hands.

“Stay there, knife-ear!” Each word a sneer, hatred filling the voice of the guard who spoke. Then they stepped back, a total of four soldiers watching her with drawn swords.

Eral'las remained quiet, watching the hall in front of her. The footsteps were growing closer and she could see two shadowy figures. Both appeared to be female, and the way they carried themselves proved they were accustomed to being in charge. She almost wished Keeper Deshanna had chosen someone else for this mission. _What do I do? I remember being sent to spy on Divine Justinia's Conclave, however I don’t remember what happened once I was inside. I doubt that they will accept that, however._

Soon, both women stood in front of her, and Eral'las studied them the way they studied her. The one closest to her wore heavy armor with an eye emblazoned on the breastplate. The other woman wore what appeared to be leather armor of some kind. Eral'las took several deep breaths to try to calm herself. She did not want to antagonize these volatile women.

The first woman loomed over her and spoke low and quiet into her ear, “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now? The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone dead, except you!”

Eral'las swallowed before she could get her voice to work, “You think I did it,” she spoke barely above a whisper.

Suddenly the lead female grabbed her shackled left wrist, “Explain this!” She demanded as the mark in Eral'las' hand painfully flared.

Eral'las bit her lip, trying not to cry out. Once the pain settled, she said, “I don’t know what that is or where it came from!” Panic was evident in her voice.

The woman holding her arms up forcefully dropped them while growling out her next words, “You lie!” she started to pull Eral'las up intent on punishing her in some way.

The second woman stepped in grabbing the first one's arm, “Cassandra, we need her!” She reminded her friend.

The woman called Cassandra snorted her frustration, before turning to the other woman, “Leliana, go to the forward camp. I will take her to the rift.” With that Cassandra turned back to the prisoner. Bending down, she unlocked the shackles and tied her wrists together for the walk to the gated bridge.

“What did happen?” Eral'las asked, as she tried to piece things together.

“It will be easier to show you.” Cassandra then lead the prisoner to the great doors of the Chantry. Eral'las was nearly blinded by bright sunlight and the ominous glow of the hole in the sky. Cassandra continued, “We call it the Breach. It’s not the only such tear, but it is the largest.”

Just then the Breach pulsed and expanded, and pain ripped through Eral'las' hand, feeling like someone was slicing into her palm with a rusty knife. She fell to her knees as a cry was pulled from her lips.

Cassandra turned to her, kneeling down next to her, “Every time the Breach expands, so does your mark, and it is killing you. However, it may be the key to closing the Breach.”

“What do you mean it maybe the key?” Eral'las asked in confusion.

“We believe that, with your mark, we may be able to close the Breach, but first it must be tested on something smaller.”

“I understand.” Eral'las sighed, knowing all too well she had little choice in where she would go from here, but she had a choice in how she dealt with the situation.

“Then..” Cassandra began in a questioning tone.

“I’ll do what I can, whatever it takes.”

For the first time since this nightmare began, Cassandra felt the first stirrings of hope deep down. Standing, she offered the prisoner her hand, helping her up. She guided the prisoner through Haven. “They have already decided your guilt. They need it, everyone mourns Divine Justinia's death. The Conclave gave people hope for peace, but now they are all dead.”

As they approached a second set of gates, they were opened by the guards to let the Seeker and her prisoner through. The gates swung closed after they passed.

“There will be a trial, I can promise no more.” and Cassandra hoped Solas was correct and the mark could close the rifts that opened in the Breaches wake.

“Where are you taking me?” Eral'las asked as Cassandra cut her bindings.

“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach. We are going to a rift.” she confided. As they approached the other side of the bridge they were on, Cassandra ordered, “Open the gate, we are heading out!”

Eral'las felt as though she was heading out on an adventure that she never imagined _she_ would be on. The path was littered with broken and abandoned items as people fled the destruction of the Conclave.

They were only a dozen yards or so away from the bridge when the Breach expanded yet again and the pain stole Eral'las' breath away, causing her to fall to the ground.

Cassandra knelt beside her again, offering her a hand to get back up. “The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.”

“How _did_ I survive the blast?” Eral'las wondered allowed.

“They said you… stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything further in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you will see soon enough.”

With that, the Seeker and prisoner began moving again. They soon came to another bridge. Just as they got to the middle of the bridge, it was hit by Breach junk, Fade stuff, whatever you wanted to call it, and that hit caused the bridge to collapse, taking them both down with it. They hit the frozen river hard, yet they managed to stand. As they did, a demon fell from the Breach several feet away from them.

Cassandra shouted, “Stay behind me!” As she drew her sword and shield. She rushed forward to engage the demon. However, she missed the second demon that appeared between them!

Eral'las looked around and  found a crate that had fallen. A long sword and round shield had spilled out of the broken crate. Eral'las grabbed them up and turned to defend herself from the attack of the second demon. The two warriors easily finished off the demons and Eral'las approached Cassandra saying, “It’s over.”

Cassandra felt disconcerted seeing the prisoner armed. “Drop your weapon. _Now.”_

Eral'las did not want to fight the woman before her, “All right.” she easily agreed. “Have it your way.”

“Wait! I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless. I should remember you agreed to come willingly.” With that Cassandra offered her some healing potions, “You should have these, we don't know what we will have to face.”

Curiously Eral'las asked, “Where are all your soldiers?”

“At the forward camp or fighting. We should hurry.”

They followed the frozen river, fighting the demons that were in their way, wraiths and shades.They did what was necessary to keep themselves safe.

Eral'las shuddered when she realized something. _I can feel the demons, I feel their pain! They were corrupted not by people, but by being drawn through the Breach or the smaller rifts that my captor has been telling me about. Those poor spirits! I have to be able to help!_ Eral'las looked at her left hand and the strange green energy that sparked within the palm of her hand. _Creators guide me, and let this mark actually_ **_do_ ** _something to close the rifts and the Breach!_

When they found some stairs leading up, they crested a hill in time to see more fade stuff drop from the Breach. Cassandra cried out in surprise.

Eral'las commented, “They _are_ falling from the Breach.” _Being forced to feel the demons’ pain, to know the spirits have been driven mad by being forced into this world… It sickens my heart. I also know that most Humans, City Elves, Dwarves and even the Qunari will not understand how a non-mage can have empathy for spirits twisted into demons. They forget no spirit becomes a demon because it wants to._ She looked at Cassandra, “We need to put them down quickly, they hurt, they are twisted. They need the release of oblivion. We can provide that.” Her words were spoken quietly yet they touched the other woman's heart.

“The demons are in pain?” Cassandra asked, her feelings a jumbled mess, shock being the strongest.

“Yes, the spirits have been forced into our world by the Breach and the transition is not gentle. The pain of that change in location drives them mad. Thus, they become demons and attack anything in their path that is not another demon.”

“So by killing the demons we are showing them, what? Mercy?”

They dealt with the demons as they had been talking. Eral'las nodded. “Yes.” She answered simply.

When they came to a long set of stairs following the curve of the mountain, the sounds of fighting just barely reached their ears.

“We are getting close to the rift, you can hear the fighting! We have to help them!”

“Who's fighting?” Eral'las asked as they hurried up the steps.

“You will see soon enough!” Cassandra replied as they crested the stairs to see another shattered bridge to the right and a large downed tree to their left. With one way to go they moved forward.

Not only could Eral'las feel the demons’ anguish, she could feel something pulling on the mark in her hand. An Elven Mage, and a Dwarven Archer fought the demons along with a couple soldiers. They quickly joined the fray, after the last demon dissolved into ashes the Mage grabbed her marked hand, lifting it towards the rift!

“We must hurry before more demons come through the rift!” He shouted over the noise of the rift itself.

Eral'las felt power jolt into the mark and something amazing happened. The mark reached out, grabbing the edges of the rift and pulling them into itself. The discomfort was not as bad as the pain caused when the Breach expanded, but it was disconcerting nonetheless. With a tug of her will, the rift sealed with a snap, and the mark stopped flaring, giving her a much needed rest.

Solas released her hand as the rift closed. She turned to him, her face full of confusion. “What did you do?”

The Elf replied, “ _I_ did nothing. The credit is yours.”

Eral'las' confusion only grows, “ _I_ closed that thing? How?”

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake-and it seems I was correct.”

Cassandra approached them, entering the conversation, “Then it could also close the Breach itself.” A bit more hope entering her eyes.

“Possibly.” Solas answered cautiously. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

Now the Dwarf joined in, “Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever. Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasional unwelcome tagalong.”

“It's good to meet you, Varric.” Eral'las replied with a smile.

The Elf could not help himself, “You may reconsider that stance, in time.”

“Aww, I’m sure we’ll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles!” Varric shot back, smirking at the Elf he called Chuckles.

“Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…” before Cassandra could finish her thought, Varric interrupted.

“Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.”

Cassandra turned away from the Dwarf letting out a disgusted grunt, her frustration obvious to the casual observer.

The Mage once again faced Eral'las, “My name is Solas, if there are to be Introductions. I am pleased to see you still live.”

Varric added, “He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept’.”

Surprise registered in Eral'las' eyes, “It was you then!” She paused taking a deep breath to gain calm. “I’m sorry, my name is Eral'las Lavellan, I sort of remember opening my eyes for a moment. You were the one kneeling beside me?”

“Yes, that is correct. I am surprised you can recall opening your eyes.” His eyes studied her face, when he looked into her eyes again, it hit him. _Her eyes appear to be the same shade of green as the Fade and the Breach! Her name too is strange for a warrior._

 _“_ It’s more of a feeling rather than an actual memory.” She took a moment to study Solas. “You seem to know a great deal about it all.”

“Solas is an apostate, well versed in such matters.” Cassandra interrupted once again.

“Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra. My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle Mage.” Solas paused a moment while he glanced at Cassandra, before returning his gaze to Eral'las. “I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin.”

Eral'las seemed to ponder something before speaking again, “ And what will you do once this is over?” her eyes held deeper meaning than the words themselves implied.

Solas pushed past something inside himself and replied, “One hopes those in power will remember who helped and who did not.” Then he turned to the Seeker. “Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. Your prisoner is no mage. Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine _any_ mage having such power.”

With a disgusted sigh, she replied crisply, “Understood.” Turning to a break in the wall, Cassandra continued, “We must get to the forward camp quickly. This way.”

Varric just shook his head as he looked at the slightly built Elven warrior, “Well, Bianca's excited!” He quipped as he followed the Seeker and Solas.

This left Eral'las a moment to herself. _Keeper, what did you send me into?_ She wondered. She turned and followed her new companions over the wall.

They parted, allowing Eral'las to take the lead down a path that ran parallel to a frozen stream. Only moments after starting down, Eral'las had to stop. She was overwhelmed by the waves of pain and self-loathing that were assaulting her from the frozen pond ahead of them. There were at least six demons waiting for them.

Solas watched the Dalish Elf. “Are you alright?” he asked, concerned. She had gone pale.

Taking several deep breaths to calm herself, she replied, “There are a number of demons ahead, and they are in pain.”

“Glad you brought me now, Seeker?” Varric asked, a smirk in his voice.

Solas ignored the dwarf, concentrating on Eral'las. “How do you know?” he questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“I feel the twisting, burning of their self-hate. Like daggers in the flesh. Cutting, maiming, burning the very heart, twisting the purpose. It is disconcerting, overwhelming. They need the peace of oblivion.” As she fell silent, she turned and fixed Solas with her suddenly eerie eyes. And he shuddered.

Turning back toward the pond, she spoke in a monotone, “It is time to free them from the Breach, returning them to the Fade.”

Solas could not take his eyes off her as he followed, one question repeated over and over in his mind. _Who is this girl?_

The group quickly learned to anticipate each other's moves and to work as a unit. The demons fell with very little injury to the party.

Instead of following Cassandra to a set of stairs between two huts, Eral'las headed towards the other frozen stream that fed the pond. She was intent on helping.

“Where do you think you are going? The forward camp is this way!” Cassandra spoke sharply, anger in her voice. They had to _do_ something to save the lives of those trying to keep the demons from leaving the environment around the Temple.

Eral'las turned slowly around, her eyes seeming to flare with the energy of her marked hand. “You need me to attempt closing the Breach, and I need to end their pain. There are more demons this way.” She points to the stream behind her. “You do wish me to make the attempt, yes? Well, we would waste less time if you just followed rather than argue.”

With that, Eral'las continued on her way to put the maddened spirits to rest. She cared not one whit what these people thought of her; she knew her duty.

Solas quickly followed, his face carefully neutral. Varric shrugged and followed Solas. Cassandra let out an angry sigh, giving up and following as well.

Soon they came to a hard packed path the led up, they could tell it was turning into a dead end. There were rocky cliffs surrounding a small area that had some cut stone slats pushed  into the dirt to form a set of wide stairs. At the top of this mini rise, they could see three demons milling about as well as a small campfire.

Eral'las did not wait, she charged into the enemies, feeling a barrier slide around her. She stunned the closest demon with a shield bash, then roared a challenge, getting the attention of the other two demons. Cassandra joined her in attacking her primary target. They were each taking turns stunning it, until at last it fell to one of Varric's crossbow bolts!

Solas had concentrated on one of the other ones and by the time she turned to it the demon was already dissolving into black sooty ash. With everyone attacking, the last one it fell in moments.

Eral'las knelt by the body of a fallen soldier, “Rest well in the arms of your God, may you finally know peace.”

Cassandra watched her with narrowed eyes, “Blessing the dead of another race?” Her voice was hard and full of distrust.

Eral'las looked her in the eye, “Would you rather I called on Falon’Din to guide him to his after life?”

Cassandra grunted, turning away, and Eral'las moved back down the slope, her mind intent on her perceived duties. Her thoughts were interrupted by the deep, smooth voice of Solas.

“You are Dalish, but clearly away from the rest of your clan. Did they send you here?”

Sighing inwardly, Eral'las kept her back to the City Elf mage, not wanting him to see her expression. Not wanting him to guess at her level of frustration. “What do you know of the Dalish?”

“I have traveled many roads in my time, and crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion.”

She felt the sigh leave her lips as she turned her gaze upon him. “We are both of the same people, Solas.” The weariness was evident in her voice and her eyes held a deep sadness that Solas could not quite place.

“The Dalish I met felt… differently on the subject.” Solas replied.

Anger suddenly coiled itself around her heart. “Yes, and because of that, _every_ Dalish _must_ think and feel the same way!” As an afterthought she added a “Da’len.” Ridiculing Solas for reasoning as a child would reason. Her steps became purposeful as she sought to move away from Solas.

Varric muttered, "Can’t you elves just play nice for once?”

Neither Eral'las nor Solas even acknowledged his question, and the group moved in silence back toward the path that would lead to the forward camp.

They were almost to the path leading away from the pond when the Breach expanded again, the pain tore a cry from her lips as she was forced to her knees.

Though Solas did not know how he felt about the Dalish warrior, he knew they did not have much time, “My magic cannot stop your mark from growing further. For your sake, I suggest we hurry.”

Cassandra nodded and helped Eral'las to her feet, “Come on, we are almost there.”

Eral'las sighed, “I sense more demons ahead, though I don't feel a rift near them.”

With that, everyone prepared for another fight. Because of her warning ,they were ready and quickly dispatched them.

“I hope Leliana made it through all this.” Cassandra fretted.

“She’s resourceful, Seeker. I’m sure she's fine.” Varric offered.

“We will see for ourselves shortly. We are almost there.” Solas stated as he watched Eral'las.

With a long suffering sigh, Eral'las moved forward, following the path to its end. Stopping only once to mutter, “There is another rift ahead of us.”

Sure enough, a rift had opened in front of the gates leading to the bridge that would allow them access to the Temple and doubled as the forward camp.

Solas cries out, “We must close it quickly!”

Even though she was growing tired, Eral'las worked with the group and when the last demon fell away, she lifted her left hand and tugged the rift into closing.

“Well done. It is closed, like before.” Solas complimented.

Varric added, “Whatever that thing on your hand is, it’s useful.”

Cassandra spoke to the guards in a commanding tone, “Unlock the gates! We are heading in!”

“Right away, Lady Cassandra!” The guard saluted and unlocked the gate.

Eral'las led the way in, stopping long enough to refill their potions, then heading to the table she could see Leliana standing at. Soon they heard what was being said.

“The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance!” Leliana’s voice dripped with anger.

The man next to her replied, “You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility.”

“ _I_ have caused trouble?” Leliana scoffed.

“You, Cassandra, the Most Holy - haven’t you all done enough already?” The man shot back.

“You are not in command here!” Leliana replied coldly.

“Enough! I will not have it!” The man’s voice became a little louder with each word as he tried to dominate Leliana with shear volume. He paused, looking up, “Ah, here they come.”

Leliana breathed a sigh of relief as she addressed the group, “You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is-” before she could finish the Chancellor interrupted.

“I know who she is. As grand chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this prisoner to Val Royeaux to face execution.”

Cassandra’s sense of justice is ruffled by the man’s tone and audacity. “‘Order me’? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!” Her anger evident in her tone.

He snapped back, “And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!”

Leliana cut in before Cassandra could hit the man, “We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know.”

Chancellor Roderick threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. “Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement, and obey _her_ orders on the matter!”

Eral'las could take no more and interjected, “Isn’t closing the Breach the more pressing issue?”

Chancellor Roderick completely ignored her, “Call a retreat Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.”

Cassandra shook her head, “We can stop this before it’s too late.”

Sounding defeated, the Chancellor replied, “How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers.”

With a glare, the Seeker said, “We must get to the temple. It's the quickest route.”

“But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.” Leliana suggested.

“We lost an entire squad on that path. It's too risky.” Cassandra stated.

Meanwhile Eral'las started rubbing her temple, trying to elevate her stress headache.

Roderick spoke, “Listen to me. Abandon this now before more lives are lost!”

At that moment, the Breach expanded and Eral'las' mark flared brightly. She gripped her left wrist with her right hand, a grimace of pain contorting her face. When it ended, Cassandra spoke.

“How do _you_ think we should proceed?”

Eral'las, in angry frustration, quipped, “Now you are asking _me_ what _I_ think?”

“You are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own...” Cassandra fell silent, wondering what the prisoner would say.

Solas added, “You bear the mark.”

Bowing her head, Eral'las thought about the two paths before her. “Take the mountain path. Work together, we all know what's at stake!”

“Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone.” Cassandra intoned.

Chancellor Roderick was bent over the table looking at a map when he stated, “On your head be the consequences, Seeker.”

With that, the party passed through the far gate, heading up the mountain pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: The Breach


	3. The Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eral'las and the gang take the mountain path. Saving the scouting squad, earning a friend. Facing Pride.

Eral'las was still massaging her temple as they trudged up the steep mountainside.  She was conscious of Solas’ eyes on her as he followed at the rear of the group. The power struggle between the Chancellor, the Seeker, and Leliana did not help her frame of mind.  _ Keeper Deshanna, why must I be responsible for these Humans, they care nothing for our people. Yet you would have me here. Why? _ Silence and the wind were her only answers.

They reached a platform with ice covered ladders leading up. Taking a deep breath, Eral'las grabbed onto the first ladder and started climbing. Solas, Cassandra, and then Varric followed.

Cassandra shouted to be heard over the howling wind. “The tunnel should be just ahead. The path to the temple lies just beyond it.”

Raising his voice, Solas asked, “What manner of tunnel is this? A mine?”

Cassandra replied, “Part of an old mining complex. These mountains are full of such paths.”

Varric piped up, “And you’re missing soldiers are in there somewhere?”

“Along with whatever detained them.” Solas reminded them.

Cassandra shrugged as she climbed, “We shall see soon enough.”

After climbing the final ladder, they moved along a terrace with a thin bannister to their left and a cliff wall on their right. When they got to the mouth of the tunnel, they could see the demons. A shade and two wraiths.

Eral'las sighed, muttering, “Whoever is behind the Breach needs to be ended! So many ravaged spirits. It breaks my heart.”

It finally registered with Solas, “You literally feel what the spirits pulled through the Breach and rifts feel, don't you?” There was more than a little awe in his voice. “And that is why you insist on bringing the demons the peace of death.” A statement, not a question.

Eral'las nodded. “I have been sensitive to spirits when in the Fade, for as long as I can remember. That has been exasperated since my physical sojourn into the Fade. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to handle this for long periods of time. Feeling what I am feeling is mentally draining.” Her gaze rested on Solas throughout her answer. Her eyes dropped when she was done.

“I am sorry. I cannot even imagine what it is to sense all of that. Perhaps the sooner we close the Breach, the sooner you can know some peace.”

Nodding, Eral'las moved from the entry chamber to a long hallway that had arched bannisters walling off the hall, protecting people from sheer drops on either side. Part way in there was an office that they checked out, and within was a large chest containing a Gryphon Shield. Eral'las dropped her round shield into the chest taking the new shield. Her fingers running over the wings and beak before she slipped it onto her back, with a cheerful smile on her lips.

They continued deeper into the tunnel, where they found more demons. The battles were draining for Eral'las. The demons’ spiritual pain and anguish ate at her, like a cancer. She needed to free them so that perhaps something new could form in the Fade, where that spirit had been before being corrupted by the Breach.

Clearing out the last room, they saw the exit. As they drew closer to the arched door way, Varric sighed, seeing three bodies, “Guess we found the soldiers.” His voice was quiet as he took in the scene.

Cassandra shook her head as she replied, “That cannot be all of them.”

A bit of hope lifted Varric's voice, “So the others could be holed up ahead?”

Solas stated, “Our priority must be the Breach. Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe.”

Varric rejoined with, “I’m leaving  _ that _ to our elven friend here.”

Eral'las glanced between Varric and Solas without saying anything. With a sigh, she turned to follow the path away from the tunnel, her heart heavy. She already felt the rift and the demons.

“Another rift! We must seal it quickly!” Solas shouted over the fighting. The scouts were fighting, had been fighting for some time.

The group quickly joined in the combat. Solas and Varric attacked from a distance, while Cassandra and Eral'las charged into the fray. When that wave of demons was dealt with, the lead scout called out, “Lady Cassandra, you're here!”

“Lieutenant, are you alright?” Cassandra asked in concern.

The scout responded, “Just barely.” As she finished speaking, the rift vomited more demons and the fighting started again. With the aid of the scouts, the demons fell quickly, and Eral'las lifted her left hand, letting the mark flare and grab at the rift. With the now familiar tug of her will, the rift closed.

Solas went to her side, to check the mark. He commented, “Sealed as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.”

Varric had joined them, “Let's hope it works on the big one.”

The lead scout turned a bit as she tried to catch her breath. “Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don't think we could have made it much longer.”

“Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. She insisted we come this way.” Cassandra admitted.

The Lieutenant turned and looked at Eral'las, “The prisoner? Then you…?”

Eral'las bowed to the scout, “It was worth saving you, if we could.”

The Lieutenant seemed greatly surprised, “Then you have my sincere gratitude.”

Cassandra gestured to the way they came as she directed the scouts, “The way into the valley is clear for the moment; go while you still can.”

The Lieutenant nodded, “At once. Quickly, let’s move!” With that, the Lieutenant led the scouts back toward the valley. But before they left, each scout gave a nod of thanks to Eral'las.

As Solas moved up to join Cassandra and Eral'las, he observed,”The path ahead appears to be clear of demons as well.”

With a nod, Cassandra spoke, “Let's hurry, before that changes.” She pointed toward a ladder, “Down the ladder. That's the way to the temple.”

Solas caught Eral'las marked hand in his, checking it and sending a bit of healing magic to cool her irritated nerves. His eyes met hers as he asked, “How are you holding up?”

Eral'las studied his face a moment before replying, “I’m doing okay, maybe a mild headache and I’m getting a bit tired, though I think that should be expected.”

Solas nodded, “We are almost there. Come.” He kept her hand in his, his free hand settled on her back as he began guiding her to the ladder. “I will go down first, then you follow.” He gave her no choice.

Eral'las watched as he slide down the ladder, when he got to the bottom he looked up and motioned her to follow.

Taking a deep breath, Eral'las followed Solas, copying his movements and sliding down the ladder. Thus the descent was much quicker than the ascent.

As they moved down, following the path Varric asked, “So… holes in the Fade don’t just  _ accidentally  _ happen, right?”

Solas replied, “If enough magic is brought to bear, it  _ is  _ possible.”

“But there are easier ways to make things explode.” Varric stated.

Nodding Solas said, “That is true.”

With a huff, Cassandra entered the conversation, “We will consider  _ how  _ this happened once the immediate danger is past.”

The closer they got the more destruction they saw. A sigh was pulled from Solas as he breathed out, “The Temple of Sacred Ashes.”

The party paused at the edge of a ruined wall and Cassandra added, “That is where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t remember what happened at the Conclave. The only thing I barely remember is a sense of being chased by things and a woman reaching for me.”

Cassandra sighed, but did not push the point as they descended into what remained of the temple.

Eral'las felt sick seeing all the bodies that had been left to rot where they had fallen. Most were burned beyond recognition.

When they got into the central area, Varric muttered, “The Breach  _ is _ a long way up.”

At that moment Leliana and the remaining soldiers arrived, “You're here. Thank the Maker.”

“Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple.” Cassandra directed. Then she turned her attention to the prisoner. “This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?”

Eral'las looked up at the Breach and responded, “I’ll try, but I don't know if I can reach that, much less close it.”

Solas shook his head, “No. This rift was first, and it is key. Seal it and perhaps we seal the Breach.”

“Then let's find a way down. And be careful.” Cassandra spoke, authority in her voice.

Eral'las led the way, following the terrace around. When a deep, disembodied voice spoke, “Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.”

“What are we hearing?” Cassandra's voice was tight with concern.

“At a guess: the person who created the Breach.” Solas offered.

As they continued on, they came across a red crystal poking out of the shattered grounds. Varric's voice was low and more choked than usual. “You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker.”

In a terse tone she replied, “I see it, Varric.”

“But what’s it  _ doing _ here?” Varric asked, his voice just loud enough for his companions to hear.

Solas replied, “Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…”

Varric spoke a bit louder and more forcefully, “It's evil. Whatever you do, don't touch it.”

As they neared a set of stairs leading down, the deep voice from before spoke again. “Keep the sacrifice still."

“Someone help me!”

Cassandra gasped. “That is Divine Justinia's voice!”

Eral'las could feel her head pound as she tried to remember more. When they got to the end of the stairs, there was a break with a spot they could easily drop down, which is what Eral'las did.

She moved closer to the key rift, and Divine Justinia's voice sounded again. “Someone help me!” Followed closely by Eral'las' disembodied voice. “What's going on here?”

Confusion filled Cassandra's voice, “That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…”

At that moment an image forms between them and the rift. Everyone can see Eral'las as she asked, “What is going on here?”

Now the image shifted to the Divine, “Run while you can! Warn them!”

The image shifted again, revealing a shadowy figure and the first voice sounded again, “We have an intruder.” It lifted its arm and pointed at Eral'las. “Slay the Elf!” just after that the images faded away.

Cassandra angrily confronted Eral'las. “You  _ were _ there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?”

Eral'las replied in frustration. “I don’t remember!”

Solas' calm voice sounded out. “Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place. This rift is not sealed, but it is closed... albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

Cassandra let out a huff. “That means demons. Stand ready!” She ordered, as she looked around to all the soldiers standing ready, weapons in hand. She nodded at Eral'las, satisfied her people were ready.

With little hesitation, Eral'las lifted her marked hand and directed her will towards the first rift. The energy in her mark reached out and connected to the rift, her will forcing it open with an audible snap. A few feet away a huge, Pride demon manifested. It threw it’s head back and let out a maniacal laugh.

Everyone could feel it's guard snap into place as Cassandra shouted, “Now!” As a unit, everyone attacked the behemoth. Cassandra continued, “We must strip it’s defenses! Wear it down!”

Eral'las felt something, some deeply buried knowledge guiding her to raise her mark to the rift to deplete it. When the rift opened and snapped again, the Pride demon fell to its knees, defenseless.

Cassandra shouted, “The demon is vulnerable - now!”

Everyone poured everything into attacking the demon, when a couple of shades joined combat, Eral'las turned her attention to them. When she was done, she attacked the rift with her mark again. That weakend Pride enough for everyone to renew their attacks. Pride still managed to kill a handful of soldiers and wound a few of the companions. However they were successful and Pride fell.

Someone shouted, “Close the rift!” Someone else shouting, “Now!” At the same moment. As tired as she was, Eral'las managed to close the rift. However, there was a backlash of power when this rift closed.

Eral'las felt a blinding pain as she was knocked down and her head struck the ground. She dropped into darkness and nothing could rouse her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter to have heavy game dialogue. Thank you for your understanding. The reason for it should become clear in later chapters!
> 
> Next time: Into the Fade - Part 1


	4. Into the Fade - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Breach is stabilized, Solas searches for Eral'las. And a special meeting in the Fade.

**Solas POV:**

 

He could not believe what he had heard.  _ That girl had the audacity to call  _ **_him_ ** _ da’len. _ As he thought about it more,  _ in a way, she was correct. I assumed that she would think of non-Dalish the same way as the other Dalish I had come across had thought of me. That was foolish to do, just like the little child she called me. _

Solas had a difficult time keeping his smirk under wraps.  _ It won't do to let Master Tethras see me grinning like some fool. _

_ When we reach the Breach, and defeated the Pride demon, all I could do was pray. Please, let the mark close the Breach when the first rift closes, _ Solas looked up at the Breach. There was a backlash of energy that knocked everyone down.

When the aftershock from the rift closing faded away, Solas picked himself up and dusted himself off. His eyes roamed the area, most were picking themselves up, just as he had done. His eyes settled on the too still form of the prisoner, and he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.  _ No please.  _ His thoughts struggled to form as his legs carried him the short distance required to be at her side.

When she had been knocked off her feet, her head had hit a sharp rock. That blow had caused grave damage. He checked her eyes. Her pupils were fixed and dilated, plus she had bled heavily in a short time. He quickly examined the wound, sending healing magics into it.  _ Please, Eral'las, open your eyes! We need you! _

He could hear footsteps approaching him. Cassandra's Navarian ascent intruded on his thoughts.

“Solas, how is she?” Cassandra's concern evident.

“She has a severe head wound. When she was knocked off her feet, her head hit a sharp rock. I have managed to alleviate some of the swelling in her skull, as well as stop the bleeding.” Solas finally looked at Cassandra and Leliana behind her. “Her pupils are fixed and dilated, which is never a good sign. She has lost a fair amount of blood as well.” He turned back to Eral'las and carefully picked her up, princess style, making sure her head was cradled against his shoulder. “The sooner we get her back to Haven and safety, the better. Adan should be made ready to help when we get back.” He fell silent for but a moment, “She is needed! We must do everything in our power to save her!”

Both Cassandra and Leliana agreed. They divided the work of assigning guards for the temple, sending scouts ahead and getting the wounded situated for the return to Haven.

Leliana gestured to Solas, “There is room in the cart for her.”

Solas shook his head adamantly, “There is too much chance of further trauma, if she were to ride in the cart. I am capable of carrying her, as long as we do not have to climb ladders.”

Leliana and Cassandra exchange glances; one nodded affirmation, the other shrugged.

Varric whistled, “Being a bit overprotective there, Chuckles?”

Solas frowned at the Dwarf, “Not at all, Master Tethras. Without Eral'las we have no hope of closing any other rifts or fully closing the Breach.  _ I _ call it being pragmatic.”

Varric threw his hands up with a smirk, “Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Chuckles.”

Solas kept his face neutral as he placed himself and his precious cargo in the center of the line of those returning to Haven.  _ Please stay with me!  _ Solas looked down at her beautiful face, which had been marred by a Vallaslin of Mythal.  _ How can a Dalish Elf have such compassion for spirits, nay demons. To feel their anguish at that level, it is unheard of! _

As they traveled Solas overheard many whisper that Eral'las  _ must _ be Andraste’s Herald, after all the woman people saw standing behind her in the rift had to be Andraste, guiding her from the Fade.

Solas sighed inwardly.  _ I highly doubt it was Andraste in the Fade, but if that is what gives them hope and comfort, it could not be all bad, and may well be a form of protection for her. _

_ I really want to understand her sensitivity to spirits and demons, and does that mean she might be a Dreamer, despite the fact she is a warrior? I truly hope you live, da’len. _

The return trip to Haven was much easier than the trip to the temple. Leliana led him to a hut, they set aside for the Herald. When they got there, the Apothecary, Adan was already there with his potions, poultices, and bandages. He and Solas went in together and discussed the care she would need. As they finished up...

“Adan, would you mind staying with her, or finding someone trustworthy to stay with her? I'm exhausted and need to get some rest soon or I will be no good to anyone.” Solas asked humbly.

“Ya, I’ll stay for now. I’ll be spelled by another who I trust to do good work.” He paused, “Can she really close rifts? And do you truly think she’ll be able to fully close that blighted hole in the sky?”

“Yes, she can close rifts. And I do believe she will be able to close the Breach, if we can find a way to power up her mark.” As he fell silent, his eyes roamed her pale face, a slight frown creasing his brow.

“Don’t worry, Sire Solas. She will be taken care of, and like you said, if you don’t rest you won’t be any good for her or anyone else. So go already!” Adan ground out.

Solas slowly nodded his consent. “I will come and spell whoever is here once I get some rest.” With that, he slipped out of the hut, heading to his own quarters.  _ I need to find her! She has to be somewhere in the Fade. _

Unbeknownst to Solas a very important meeting had taken place earlier, in the Fade.

 

**Earlier, while our heroes battled Pride...**

 

Wisdom sat meditating in her quiet corner of the Fade. She truly enjoyed watching the mortals search out knowledge and discuss philosophy, the Fade, and Spirits in general. However, she could not maintain her calm.

This day her thoughts kept going to a friend who had gone missing from the Fade twenty-some odd years ago. It saddened Wisdom to think that some mortal may have corrupted Guidance, turning her into a Demon of Evasion.

As Wisdom contemplated her missing friend, she felt a familiar presence. It was Guidance. Wisdom opened her Fade space to her friend, who flew into her space in the shape of a great horned owl. Back winging, Guidance remained stationary while her edges blurred, her form elongated and she took on her humanoid shape. Somewhere between a Human and an Elf.

“Greetings, Wisdom. I am sorry for being gone so long. I need your assistance.”

“Greetings, Guidance. I am glad to learn you are whole, and uncorrupted. How might Wisdom assist Guidance?”

“I have been asked to guide a young elven woman in the use of a gift that became super-charged when she walked physically within the Fade. She also bears the mark that will allow her to heal the Breach in the Veil. For this reason, I need you to keep a mutual acquaintance calm.  _ He _ will come looking and should he interrupt her lessons, there could be grave problems.”

“I take it that by he, you mean my old friend and your former student? Also what would go wrong if he interrupts?”

“You are correct about the 'he’ I mean. If he does interrupt it could mean that she will not be able to learn what she needs to know, which could leave her constantly drained and vulnerable to demons in the Fade, and vulnerable to the emotions of those around her in the physical world.”

“Well if I explain that, I doubt he will interrupt. He would not want a potential ally to be left vulnerable to demonic attacks. If I can ask, what kind of power does she have, and is it magical in nature?”

“This particular young miss has a psychic gift known as Empathy. Meaning she feels what others feel around her. She is attuned to Spirits, which includes Demons, first. Then to people, be they Human, Elven, Dwarven or Qunari. As for our mutual friend, I prefer he not know it is I who trains the young lady. Please just say 'A Spirit of Guidance calling itself Silverwynd is training her.’ That way, everything can run its course properly.”

Wisdom nodded, “I will do as you ask. He can be very adamant at times.”

“Stubborn and Prideful?” Guidance snickered.

Wisdom laughed. Sobering, she asked, “Would you bring her here when the training is complete? I think I’ll be able to keep Solas here and out of your way, IF he knows she will be coming here.”

“That is a good plan, I will bring her here when we are done.” Guidance paused, “I am sorry, my friend. It is time for me to go and fulfill my purpose.”

“Fair thee well, Guidance!” Wisdom called out as her friend shifted into her owl form, heading back into the untamed Fade from whence she came.

Wisdom returned to her contemplations, feeling easier in spirit knowing Guidance was still performing her duties.

 

**The present, in Haven…**

 

Solas opened the door to his cabin. He slipped inside, closing, locking and warding his door.  _ Hopefully, she is still nearby. I cannot afford to lose the one person who can close the rifts. _

Solas striped off his armor, laying it over his chair. He would clean and repair it later. His first priority had to be finding Eral'las in the Fade.  _ Her head injury might mean many different things. I can only hope her spirit did not get separated from her body. I must not panic if I don't find her immediately. _

With a quick flame spell, Solas got the fire going in the hearth, then he slipped into bed. Closing his eyes, he quickly entered the Fade. Taking on his wolf form, he sprinted off toward the Temple of Sacred Ashes, reasoning she might still be there and in a state of confusion.

Just outside the temple, Solas stopped. He shifted back to his Elven form and walked into the shattered temple. He called softly, “Eral'las, are you here?” He waited for a few moments but there was no reply.

He wound time back, looking for the moment the first rift closed. He watched, finding Eral'las. Like a wolf, he sniffed the air, catching her scent. And he watched as a huge, great horned owl flew into the temple. It perched on a broken wall, clicking and hooting softly. Her curiosity pricked, Eral'las went over to the spirit in animal form. Tentatively, she stroked the owl’s chest feathers, her head tilted as though listening. Eral'las nodded and the owl took to wing, growing in size, it picked her up in its massive talons and flew away with her.

Something cold and alien, to his existence, coiled in his belly.  _ I have her scent. I have to find her before something terrible finds her. What if I am wrong and the owl is not a Spirit but a Demon? Might I already be too late? _

Solas shook his head and shifted back into wolf form to more quickly search the Fade. After what seemed like hours, and he still had not found her, he decided to consult with his oldest friend, Wisdom. He traveled to her area of the Fade and gently brushed his magic against her barrier. Within moments, she opened a way for him.

He entered her area and dropped his wolf form. “Greetings, Wisdom. I am in need of your council.”

“Greetings, Solas. How might Wisdom assist you this day?”

“I am looking for a friend; she was injured while closing the key rift that powered the Breach's growth. I have been unable to find her, though I saw a Spirit in the guise of an Owl take her away from the Temple of Sacred Ashes.”

“You need not worry over much. A Spirit of Guidance consulted with me just before your friend closed the rift.”

“A spirit of Guidance? Was it our mutual friend?” Solas asked intrigued now.

“This Spirit called itself Silverwynd, and it was tasked with training her in the use of her gift so that Demons and Spirits cannot overwhelm her with their emotional states. This training will also help her in the waking world.”

Solas was very surprised. He asked, “Can I not watch? Perhaps I could assist?”

Wisdom shook her head, “No, my friend, you may become too much of a distraction. She needs to be able to concentrate on what she is learning. Stay with me. Silverwynd will bring her here when the training is done. I wished to meet this girl who has power over the rifts.”

“Alright. I will stay, though, I would prefer to be by her side. Can this Spirit be trusted?”

Wisdom nodded, “Yes, she is trustworthy.”

“Very well.” Solas released a long suffering sigh. And the two talked of many different topics,  from other Spirits to the Fade and many things in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited about this chapter I wanted to share it earlier than planned. Please enjoy. Comments appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> Next Time: Into the Fade - Part 2


	5. Into the Fade - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eral'las finds herself in the Fade. An unusual Spirit offers to teach control. Eral'las meets Wisdom and Solas in the Fade.

Pain shot through her skull and blackness closed over her mind. When Eral'las opened her eyes again, she found herself standing alone in the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. No one was there. Everything was eerily quiet. There was no wind, no sounds from the soldiers that helped fight Pride. No Left or Right hand of the Divine, no Solas, or Varric. _Where is everyone?_

Eral'las looked more closely around, and that was when she noticed why it was so quiet. She was in the Fade, there were no Spirits around. Many had fled the area, and those that had not escaped had already been forced into the physical world.

The sound of feathered wings reached Eral'las' ears. Turning toward the sound, she witnessed a large white owl wing its way into the ruins. It settled on a bit of shattered wall. _It is beautiful!_ She wanted to go over and stroke its feathers, but she stayed where she was, not wanting to scare the Spirit away.

The owl turned its head almost completely upside down to look at her. Then it released a series of clicks, hoots, and coos, as if to reassure her it was okay to come closer.

Eral'las could not help herself; she giggled and moved forward. She tentatively stretched out her hand toward the owl's chest feathers. A deep click and low hoot came from the bird, so Eral'las began stroking her feathers.

She whispered, “You are a her, yes?”

The owl's eyes glowed softly as she spoke into Eral'las' mind. “Yes, child. My name is Silverwynd and I have been sent to teach you to control your gift, so you will no longer become overwhelmed by the pain of the spirits turned demon due of the Breach’s corrupting power.”

“Truly? That would be so helpful!” Eral'las breathed out in relief.

“Will you come with me then, child?” Silverwynd asked.

“Of course! Also my name is Eral'las,” Eral'las commented as she watched in awe as Silverwynd became much larger, large enough to pick her up and take her away from the Temple.

Flying through the Fade with Silverwynd was exhilarating, the scenery changed often, moving them quickly to an area that felt different. It felt to Eral'las, like they had passed through some kind of barrier, which tingled against her skin. Once within the barrier, Silverwynd put her down.

The Spirit Owl landed on the ground and her shape began to blur and change, her edges became fuzzy and her bulk thinned down until she was roughly the size of an elf, maybe a bit taller. As the glow faded, Eral'las could see that Silverwynd's new form was somewhere between Human and Elf.

“We will be able to converse more easily now. And no one will disturb us as you learn to shield your mind, Eral'las.”

She nodded in affirmation before she asked, “Does this mean I have magic?”

“No. You do not have magic in the traditional sense. Though someday you may learn to wield the power of the Fade.”

Looking confused Eral'las asked, “If I do not have magic, what is this power?”

“It is an ancient gift, not seen in this world since Elvhenan crumbled millennia ago. It is a power of the mind, a psychic ability that falls within the category of Extra Sensory Perception or ESP for short. Your gift is known as Empathy. For your first lesson, you will learn to find your center, so that you can always be balanced. If you lose your balance, you will lose control over your gift.” She paused to see if her young pupil had any questions.

Eral'las remained silent, listening to Silverwynd's explanation, and wondering if she could learn the kind of control Silverwynd said she needed.

When no questions came, Silverwynd continued, “Once you have unshakable balance, your shields will be easy to maintain, and you won’t develop headaches when others around you let their emotions run high.”

Eral'las sighed, “That will be wonderful. I had a very bad headache for a time. I also did not like feeling overwhelmed by the pain of the spirits that were driven mad by the Breach.”

Silverwynd nodded her understanding, “Make yourself as comfortable as possible, then we will begin with locating your center and finding your balance. Once you have found your center, you will always be able to find it.”

For the next several hours, they worked on Eral'las finding her center and maintaining it. Silverwynd would send out mental attacks, either strong fear, anger, or sadness. If one of these knocked Eral'las off her center she would actually be knocked from her sitting position. Eventually Silverwynd could no longer knock Eral'las off her center.

“You are now balanced, Eral'las. It is time to add your shields. Think of a wall between you and everyone else. Make it thick and strong, believe that it will keep other’s emotions out, and keep your emotions in. It will not matter if the others are Spirits of the Fade or people of the waking world.”

For several more hours, Silverwynd had her build her shields into a very thick wall, and then take it down to paper thin. Eral'las learned quickly, though by the time Silverwynd ended the lesson, she felt drained.

“You learn quickly, Eral'las. Some with your gift could not grasp these basics for months. You have learned it in less than a day. An old friend of mine would like to meet you; she is a Spirit of Wisdom. Would you like to meet her?”

Eral'las smiled, “Oh, yes, please! I enjoy spending time with Spirits. Somehow, they are easier to understand than people I know in the waking world!”

“You are special, a gift. Know there are many who believe you will change the world. You will be a healer of Spirits. They will eventually call you Spirit Healer, Heart Healer. Warrior you may be, but many will swear to you. To keep you safe. Know that I will come to you as often as I can to help you continue to learn about your Empathic gift.”

Eral'las felt overwhelming love and comfort coming off of Silverwynd, and in that moment, all she could do was reach out and hug the Spirit who was offering so much. “Thank you, Silverwynd!”

Smiling, Guidance wrapped her arms around the girl, stroking her hair. “Come, I know Wisdom wishes to meet you. I also believe another will be waiting with her.”

“Who?” Eral'las asked, unable to fathom who could be so concerned.

“Someone you have made recent acquaintance with, a Mage and a Dreamer.” With that, Silverwynd's edges blurred and her shape changed. Once again the great owl stood before, growing to a size that could easily carry the Elven girl.

This time the trip through the Fade passed quickly. Silverwynd set her down and shrunk to a more manageable size. With a series of hoots, Silverwynd brushed against Wisdom’s barrier, and a door opened allowing them entry.

Sure enough a Mage was waiting; Solas stood beside the Spirit. His face relaxing when he saw Eral'las enter into Wisdom's Fade area.

“Greetings, you must be Wisdom.” Eral'las greeted the Spirit first then she turned to Solas. “Greetings da’len, are you in a better frame of mind now?” She teased the Mage.

Both Wisdom and Silverwynd had a difficult time not laughing at the consternation on Solas' face. However, Eral'las did not hide her mirth.

“Come now, Solas. Why so dire all the time? We survived did we not? And I have learned to shield myself from the emotions of others, so this time in the Fade is win, win!”

Confusion flashed across his face. “Wait, what?” He looked between the two Spirits.

“Your young friend bears the gift of Empathy, Solas.” Wisdom told her friend.

Silverwynd chimed in, broadcasting her thoughts into everyone's minds. “A rare gift, thought lost when Elvhenan fell.”

Solas stared at Eral'las, unable to form the words that tumbled through his mind. Finally, he spoke, “That is why you knew where the demons were. You felt their emotional states. Turning to the Spirit Owl, he asked, “Just how strong is her gift?”

Silverwynd smiled to herself, “Very strong. She will learn to heal hearts and minds of both the Spirits and the people in the waking world. Though it will take time.”

Eral'las could practically see Solas' mind working. “I would rather keep this as quiet as possible,” she whispered. “I do not think they trust me yet and they might take something new as a threat.” Little did she realize how accurate that statement was.

“I agree, we will have enough on our plate just keeping you safe. Let us keep your gift from them for now. I can almost see one or more of them thinking you an abomination of some kind.” Solas shuddered. “At least you are not a mage, so we should be able to break them of that idea.”

Wisdom watched the two talk, then glanced at her friend. They communicated silently as their kind did when Dreamers were around. “He is smitten with her, but I doubt he realizes it.” Wisdom's mental tone was full of mirth.

Silverwynd agreed wholeheartedly. “Yes, he will be a good guardian for her.” She shared with Wisdom. Then she interrupted projecting her thoughts into the Dreamer’s conversation. “You will keep her safe, yes? I cannot watch her at all times, as my duties extend beyond this one Elf.”

Solas nodded, “Of course. We cannot allow anything to happen to her. She is _needed!”_

Silverwynd seems to nod, then she lifted off. “I must go, duty calls.” Her eyes locked with Eral'las. “Remember your lessons and do not fear bringing down your shields, as your gift can be an early warning system!” Then she was gone back into the untamed Fade.

None of the remaining ones felt a need to hurry off, and the three fell into a deep discussion. There was so much Wisdom wished to learn about this young elf named Eral'las.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Haven


	6. Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eral'las wakes and explore Haven. Meeting the Advisors, next steps planned and getting to know the Inner Circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long since I updated this part of the On Silvered Wings Series. I am now going to be working to get the events in Thedas caught up to the events in part one.

The light of a new day slowly penetrated Eral'las' eyelids. They fluttered open, and her eyes slowly focused on the fennic furs decorating the wall of her hut. She sat up just as an elven servant was carrying in a small box of potions and herbs.

The servant became very flustered when she saw Eral'las awake and sitting up. Her importance had been so stressed on the servant that she began to tremble. Falling to her knees, she begged for the Herald's forgiveness and her blessing.

“Please don’t, I am of no more importance than you are.” Eral'las said, trying to meet her eyes.

This statement only upset the servant girl more. “I must inform the Lady Seeker. She wanted to know. She said right away!” She began backing out of the hut.

“Where is Seeker Pentaghast?” Eral'las quickly asked.

“In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor.” The girl stated before darting out the door.

Eral'las watched her go with a heavy heart. She felt both hope and fear radiating from her. _I wonder if this is what I can expect from everyone in Haven. I hope they don’t try to turn me into a religious icon for the Chantry! I could not bare that._

As Eral'las prepared herself to leave her hut. There was a meeting happen not twenty feet from her door…

A shadowed figure standing guard outside Eral'las' hut, stepped out of the shadows as the elven servant scurried from the hut. She called out, “Wait, Shiawen! What's wrong?”

The servant turned to face the Lieutenant, her face paling further as her arm was caught in the human's hand. Shiawen could not stop her trembling, “The Herald is awake.” She breathlessly whispered to Lieutenant Clarissa Edmundson. Shiawen knew she was generally kind to the Elves that served the Inquisition, but humans had proved to be unpredictable in the past.

“That is good news, but it doesn't explain why you're terrified right now.” Clarissa kept her voice gentle and non-threatening. She knew how some of the human males treated the elven female servants.

“The Herald said she was no more important than I am, but that can’t be right, can it? She bares the Mark that can close the rifts and stabilized the Breach. Why does she consider herself unimportant like me?” Shiawen asked, on the verge of tears.

“I don’t think that was her intent. I think she was trying to give you confidence in yourself. She views you as having the same importance as she gives to herself.” Clarissa paused as though deep in thought. “She could have abandoned my scouting group and made a direct line to the Temple ruins. Instead she chose to take the mountain pass, which saved the lives of most of my unit. I believe, deep down, she is a very good person. The shape of one's ears should not dictate a person's value.”

Shiawen relaxed and smiled sadly at the Lieutenant. “But the shape does matter to the majority of humans. You are a rare one indeed, to focus on other things. The things that are truly important. Please, I need to inform the Lady Seeker that the Herald has awoken.”

Clarissa nodded, “Of course. I didn't mean to keep you from your duties.” Having let go of Shiawen’s arm, Clarissa stepped back with a small bow. She was determined to keep the Herald safe. _There have already been a couple of attempts on her life, as if she was responsible for the deaths at the Conclave! There is no way she could be, not when she could choose to save the lives of a handful of scouts, other a faster route to the Temple of Sacred Ashes._

Lieutenant Edmundson took up her position across from the Herald's hut once again. Waiting for her to exit and inevitably make her way to the Chantry.

Back inside the hut, Eral'las had finished her bath and dressed in a forest green tunic with cream colored embroidery along the seams, in the shape of vines with leaves and tiny flowers. Her pants were the same shade of cream as the embroidery. Her foot wraps were dyed forest green as well with cream colored lace as an accent. She had also wrapped a piece of cream colored cloth around her waist to act as a belt, for her sword to be attached to, and she had slung her round shield over her back.

_I will not walk through a sea of strangers unarmed. Though, if the Seeker demands it, I will relinquish my sword and shield to her. After all, I failed to close the Breach._

With those thoughts in her head, Eral'las exited her hut. The sheer number of people lining the route to the Chantry almost overwhelmed her. She quickly spun her mental shields into a thick wall. Their hopes and fears became a dull trickle instead of the raging roar of the moment before. Eral'las failed to note the person discreetly following her. Every few steps Eral'las would stop moving as she caught snippets of conversations.

“She is the Herald of Andraste, she bares the Mark!”

“Andraste herself led her from the Fade!”

“Why did Seeker Pentaghast have her in Chains? I thought Seekers knew everything!”

“Good luck closing those rifts, Herald!”

“That’s the Herald of Andraste!”

“She stabilized the Breach.”

“I thought she was supposed to close it!”

The more Eral'las heard, the more afraid she became. She did not want this! _I am not the Herald! I am not chosen! Creators help me! I don’t want to be what the Humans use to revitalize their failing religion!_

Eral'las slowly climbed the last set of steps up to the level that the Chantry sat upon, she froze seeing all the Chantry sisters standing in front of the building, bracketing the huge double doors with their presence. _I can't go in there!_ She spun on her heals, fleeing down the stairs and behind a nearby building.

Clarissa watched the play of emotion across the Herald's face, before she dashed down the steps and behind a building. _Why is she terrified? I wonder if I can help her deal with whatever is bothering her._ She walked slowly to the building the Herald darted behind, not wanting to draw undue attention. She slipped behind the building, unnoticed by the masses trying to get a glimpse of the Herald.

Clarissa flinched inside when she saw the Herald huddled against the building, her knees drawn up to her chest, her head buried against her knees, and arms curled over her head. She whispered, “Oh, my lady.” Her hesitation broke as she took the last few steps to Eral’las' side. Kneeling next to her, she wrapped an arm around her. “Everything will be alright. Please don’t cry.” She spoke softly to the one responsible for saving her scouting unit.

Eral'las finally lifted her head focusing on the woman next to her. “You're the Lieutenant from the mountain pass, aren't you?” She asked in confusion.

“Yes, my lady. You save me and my unit. I don't really know how to thank you for that.” She paused studying the Dalish Elf before her. “If there is anything I can do for you…” her voice trailed away as she saw light swirl in the Herald's eyes, bringing to mind the Breach itself.

Eral'las sighed, “There isn't much that can be done, unless you know how to stop people calling me the Herald of Andraste.”

“I’m afraid I don't know how to stop that. But that may not be a bad thing my lady.”

“Please, don't. I’m no more a lady than I am the Herald of Andraste. Please call me Eral'las, that is my name after all.”

She said, “Eral'las,” with a nod as she tasted the name. “Alright, Eral'las it is. My name is Clarissa Edmundson. One of the Lieutenants in the Inquisition's army. A scout by profession rather than an actual soldier.”

Eral'las relaxed marginally as Clarissa spoke. “It is nice to meet you Clarissa. Such a beautiful name.”

Clarissa could not help but smile. “Thank you, Eral'las. Your name, it's elven correct?”

“Yes.” Eral'las stated simply.

“What does it mean?” Clarissa asked curiously.

“It means Dreaming Hope, in the common tongue.” Eral'las almost whispered.

“Your name is more beautiful than mine.” Clarissa confided.

Eral'las smiled, “I know you can’t stop people from calling me Herald of Andraste, but would you consider being my friend? I don’t think I have many in this place.” She could not bring herself to read the people around her for fear of learning things she did not wish to know. _I may need to ask further help from Silverwynd. I really need better control._

“But…” Clarissa paused, “I already consider you my friend.”

Eral'las felt shocked. “You do? Why?” Her confusion was apparent and honest.

“You dictated the route you took to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. In doing so you saved not only my life, but the lives of those in my unit. And you didn’t make it sound like you felt above us, but that you truly cared what happened to those around you.”

Eral'las blushed, “I do care, every life matters. Whether that life is human, elven, dwarven or Qunari. Each of us has a purpose or a talent. I’m hoping to get everyone working together to build a brighter future.” Her words came out rushed and breathy.

“I want to help you, to keep you safe. If you will let me. I helped prevent two attempts on your life while you were healing. Can I continue to help guard you?” Clarissa feared that the Spymaster would not take her request, but if Eral'las asked…

“I would like that. Someone I know I can trust to guard my back when not out doing for the Inquisition, if they aren't planning on imprisoning me again.”

“That would be foolishness given what you accomplished. If you wish me to guard you while in Haven, it must be you who asks I think. I doubt the Spymaster will grant me permission because I ask.”

Eral'las nodded. “The fear being you are looking for prominence or prestige. I understand.” Eral'las finally stood up. “I guess I’d better go and get this over with. Thank you for talking with me and being my friend.” Eral'las smiled at the Lieutenant, real joy lighting her eyes.

“Thank you for the asking and accepting the friendship. I will wait for you outside the Chantry. I highly doubt anyone will try anything untoward in that edifice of law and religion.” Clarissa stated matter of factly.

So Eral'las once again found herself approaching the Chantry. She found comfort in knowing she had a friend to rely on. _That Clarissa determined on her own to be my friend fills my heart with joy. It also gives me the confidence to face whatever is coming out of this meeting with Seeker Pentaghast and Chancellor Roderick._ A small sigh escaped her lips as she stepped into the Chantry.

Much to Eral'las' surprise, the War Room was a little on the crowded side. The table with the map of southern Thedus spread across its surface. On the far side of the table stood Leliana, a handsome human male in lionesque armor, and a well dressed human woman carrying a board of some kind so she could take notes. To the left of the table stood Chancellor Roderick and to his right, near where Eral'las entered the room, stood Seeker Pentaghast. Two guards stood on either side of the door.

As soon as Chancellor Roderick saw her, he ordered, “Chain her! I want her prepared for travel to Val Royeaux to face execution!”

Everyone shifted uncomfortably, but Cassandra took action, “Disregard that order and leave us.” The guards nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Chancellor Roderick glared at Cassandra, “You walk a dangerous line, Seeker!”

While Cassandra walked over to a desk on the far side of the war room to pick up a thick book, Eral'las looked at Roderick. “Actually, it is you who walks the dangerous line, Chancellor. You would have the only person who can close rifts executed. Then, you would wait and pray that your Maker sends you another miracle. That seems pure foolishness to me. Though, I do not claim to be the Herald of Andraste that the people were calling me as I made my way to the Chantry.”

Cassandra snorted her mirthless laugh. “She speaks rightly, Chancellor. Her mark is our only hope.” She returned to the war table and dropped the book in front of Roderick. “You know what this is?” She asked,  and everyone save Eral'las nodded. For her edification, Cassandra stated, “It is a writ from the Divine granting us the authority to act. From this moment forward, I declare the Inquisition reborn! We will close the Breach, find those responsible, and end them! We will do this with or without _your_ approval!” She stared at Roderick as she said the last sentence of her speech.

It was Roderick's turn to snort in derision. He made eye contact with everyone except Eral'las, “Know the consequences, for all this rests squarely on _your_ shoulders, Seeker!” With that, he left the room, anger in every line of his body.

With a sigh born of frustration, Cassandra turned to Eral'las, “Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Commander Cullen Rutherford, leader of the Inquisition forces.” She gestured towards the man in the lionesque armor. “This is Ambassador Josephine Montilyet.” Cassandra nodded to her. “And of course you remember Sister Leliana.”

“My place requires a degree of…” Before she could expound on her position, Cassandra interrupted.

“She is our Spymaster.” Cassandra stated, knowing there was much to discuss.

Eral'las sighed, “I am glad to meet you all, however… how did _I_ become the Herald of Andraste?” Her frustration and uncertainty were plain in her voice.

Leliana spoke up, “People saw what you did, stabilizing the Breach. They have also heard the rumors of the woman seen in the rift. Many believe that was Andraste.”

“I do not want to be a religious icon, though I do wish to help fix things. If the Breach is not properly closed our world will cease to exist, as we know it.” Eral'las had a sneaky suspicion that what she wanted mattered little to these Humans. They no doubt wanted to restore the Chantry _and_ the Circles to their former glories.

Cassandra looked at Eral'las, “We have not encouraged the people to view you as the Herald.” She stated quietly.

“Nor have we tried to stop that view from spreading.” Leliana added.

“So,” Eral'las muttered, “are you planning on using my presence to revitalize your religion? Or am I more important in closing rifts and finding a way to permanently closing the Breach?” She really felt sickened by the idea and it probably showed on her face.

Cullen studied the Dalish Elf before speaking, “Why does the title bother you so?” he asked, trying to understand.

“Look at this from my point of view, being raised Dalish. The Elves were slaves to Tevinter. Andraste came along and opened a window to freedom **_and_ ** she gave us lands of our own. Not even 100 years after her death _Humans_ March on our lands in Andraste's name and once again force our people into slavery. Why would **_I_ ** want to be known as her Herald?”

Everyone in the room went dead still, looking at the situation from a Dalish Elf's point of view. Cullen found himself blushing in embarrassment. Everyone hung their heads.

Leliana stated rather than ask, “Then you're leaving us, and taking the only hope we have of fixing things.” She felt a deep despair enter her heart. They had no right to detain her anymore.

Eral'las sighed in frustration. “No. Even I cannot turn my back at what is happening. It affects everyone, regardless of race, nationality or creed. I will work to close the Breach, but if _anyone_ in this room calls me Herald again… I won’t be held responsible for what happens to that person. My name is Eral'las, use it!” She took a deep breath. “As for the people who don't understand, I won’t be too upset with them. Anyone we recruit, however, needs to use my name as well. Being called Herald by the people I will be working closely with hurts. I don't want to lose myself!”

Josephine nodded. “I understand, Eral’las. I am sorry I did not consider how the Dalish must feel about humans, who used Andraste to enslave a race that she helped to free in the first place.”

“It’s like we are conditioned to forget that Andraste freed the Elves from the rule of Tevinter. Like Elves only deserve to be servants.” Leliana shook her head sadly. “We must do better. The Inquisition needs to be better than that!”

Eral'las smiled. “I agree. While we are discussing servants. There was an elven lass bringing supplies to my quarters, I would appreciate it if she would permanently be assigned to take care of my needs while I am in Haven.”

The Advisors all nodded and Josephine stated, “That is easily arranged. Did you have any other requests?”

Eral'las nodded. “The Lieutenant we saved on the mountain pass, ahh...  I believe her name was Clarissa Edmundson. She informed me that she helped prevent a couple of attempts on my life while I was unconscious?”

Cullen nodded, “She insisted on standing guard outside your hut.”

“I’d like her assigned as a bodyguard for while I reside within the primary Inquisition camp, which Haven is at the moment. When I’m out on missions, well you decide what she does.”

Leliana's eyes narrow as she studied Eral'las. “Why do you ask for her specifically?”

“Because without her calming effect, I may have run for the hills. I was overwhelmed by the the hope and fear directed towards me, and unnerved by the title, Herald of Andraste I kept hearing as I walked past the residents of Haven. Is this such a farfetched thing to ask?”

Cassandra shook her head, “No, it is not. I also think I know why you want a guard. There is still some question as to whether or not you had a hand in what happened at the Conclave. If you are attacked and end up killing someone, even in self-defense, some might agitate for your execution. If an Inquisition soldiers or scout is guarding you and they kill the would be attacker… you cannot be faulted.”

“Precisely. I feel comfortable with Lieutenant Edmundson.” Eral'las confided.

Cassandra looked at first Leliana, then Josephine, “I see no problem granting this request. It will be one less thing to worry about.”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

“So what is our next move? Hopefully something I can do.” Eral'las queried.

“Yes, there have been reports of rifts and fighting between the Templars and rogue mages near the Crossroads in the Hinterlands. That may be the best place to start restoring order.” Josephine offered as she looked over her notes.

“Sounds like a good starting point to me. When do leave for the Hinterlands?” Eral'las asked, focusing on Cassandra.

“I'd say in three days time, around sunrise.” Cassandra offered.

“Yes, that will give me time to get to know those who will be fighting by my side. And hopefully time to get everyone outfitted in the best armor and weapons we can before heading out.”

Cullen nodded. “Agreed. I just ask one thing, when out on a mission, please be careful! We cannot afford to lose you, Eral'las.”

She nodded, bowing to the group before heading out of the War Room. She did not bother approaching any of the Chantry Sisters or Tranquil that stood around reciting the Chant of Light. To her it seemed so rehearsed, with no true feelings behind the words being spoken. She made it outside as quickly as she could, without running.

She spotted Clarissa waiting for her just as she had promised. By way of greeting, she said, “It’s done, you are to be assigned as my bodyguard for when I’m actually in Haven. Not sure what your assignment will be when I’m out closing rifts and what not.”

“Thank you for talking with them. You won’t regret having me along. I’ll be sure to give you space when you need to speak with someone privately.” Clarissa promised.

Eral'las nodded, heading over to the requisitions officer, figuring if she was out and about anyway, she might go ahead and find the things the Inquisition needed. Once she was done speaking to Thren, she headed over to the apothecaries hut, speaking to Adan for a while before stopping next to Solas.

She glanced behind her to see Clarissa leaning against the Apothecaries hut, and generally scanning the area. She was being true to her word, so Eral'las turned her attention to Solas.

He smirked as he began, “The Herald of…” before he could finish his thought, Eral'las interrupted him.

“Finish that thought and I’ll refuse to speak to you, outside of what is necessary to complete the closing of the Breach.” Her voice was icy and serious.

Solas stood there a moment, gathering his thoughts. “You dislike the title. Why?”

“I’ll tell you what I told our leaders. I am not a religious icon. Regardless of what the common man may call me. I am Eral'las and I don’t want to become a thing to the people I have to work with. I do not relish being the _Herald of Andraste,_  because the Humans forgot her promise to the elven people and Marched on the Dales in _Andraste's_ name, enslaving the People she helped free in the first place. So I don’t much care for the Title or the Chantry.”

Solas nodded, “Point taken. Though I don’t think the majority of people will care what you wish.”

“I am certain you are correct. I only wish the Advisors and my Inner Circle to refrain from calling me that. So please, don’t bring up that Title again.”

“I will try to refrain from doing so.” Solas bowed his head to her as he spoke. It was at that point Varric wandered over.

“Hey, Chaser, how are you holding up?” Varric grinned and winked at Eral'las.

Solas was taken back by the nickname. “If I may ask, why Chaser?” Solas almost glared at the Dwarf.

Varric laughed, “Cause she's always making us chase after any demon she can sense, even if they are in out-of-our-way areas.” The Dwarf smirked.

Eral'las laughed. “I like Chaser more than Herald!” She enthusiastically nodded.

“Ha! Thought you might. You just didn’t seem the type to want accolades.” Varric admitted.

“Yeah. Don’t much care for them unless it’s something like Warrior, Guardian, Hunter or Protector. Those are the things I am for my clan. I am no one's mouth piece.” She stated emphatically. “By the way guys, we will be heading out to the Hinterlands at sunup roughly three days from now.”

“Hey, Chaser. Who's that watching us talk?” Varric asked, his keen eyes never missing much.

“You met her on the mountain pass. Her name is Lieutenant Clarissa Edmundson. She will be acting as my bodyguard, considering there have already been a couple of attempts on my life while I was unconscious.” Eral'las shrugged. “I’d rather be safe than sorry.”

Solas nodded. “I’m glad precautions are being taken. No one else can close the rifts.”

Eral'las nodded. “I’m going to the Blacksmith and see about some new or better gear. I've got a bad feeling about what is coming.” With that, she headed towards the gate, her human bodyguard following behind at a discrete pace.

Solas and Varric exchanged glances. “Somehow that statement does not bring any comfort,” Solas muttered. Knowing as he did about her gift, it only caused him more worry. _What could be coming that so disturbs an Empath?_ He wondered.

As evening fell, Eral'las began to settle into a kind of routine. She knew her nights would be spent with Silverwynd. Somehow she badly needed her help to maintain control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: The Road to the Hinterlands


	7. The Road to the Hinterlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eral'las and gang head out to the Hinterlands, along the way they meet a Dalish Elf from an allied clan. Trips into the Fade, that raise new questions.

**Solas POV:**

 

Varric glanced at Solas with a quizzical look. “Okay, Chuckles, give! What makes you uneasy about Chaser having a 'bad feeling’? Everyone has a ‘bad feeling’ right now."

Solas clasped his hands behind his back as he tried to decide just what was safe to say. “I think, Eral'las is uniquely gifted. We all saw how she could sense the pain of the spirits dragged through the Breach and subsequent rifts that formed in the Breach's wake. So if _she_ has a 'bad feeling’, perhaps there is more to it than we can quantify at this time. Also, I would rather plan for the worst case scenarios than hope for the best while planning for nothing.”

Varric nodded. “That I can agree with. Guess I should probably start getting ready for the trip. Want to join me for dinner at the Singing Maiden? Eral'las will no doubt be there.” Varric grinned while wiggling his eyebrows and winking.

Solas considered the dwarf’s offer and muttered, “Perhaps.”

Later that evening, Solas approached the Singing Maiden. _I really wish to see and speak with Eral’las, but to subject myself to the others...._ Solas sighed deeply before opening the door to the Singing Maiden. His eyes traversed the room seeking Eral’las. When he found her, she was sitting at a large table towards the back with Varric, Cassandra, Leliana and Josephine. As he stood there undecided still, he heard someone clear his throat, he turned seeing the Commander waiting patiently behind him. With another sigh, Solas entered the tavern, making his way to the table being shared by those he was beginning to think of as the Advisors and Inner Circle of the Inquisition. _As far as I am concerned, Eral’las already leads this fledgling organization. The others just don’t know it yet. She certainly knows how to command._ Solas chuckled as he sat down.

“What’s tickled your funny bone, Chuckles? You are usually so serious!” Varric chided.

“Oh, I was just thinking on the situation I’m finding myself in. Sorry to delay your entrance Commander.” Solas apologized as Cullen took a seat at the same table.

“That’s fine. I kind of thought you might be joining us.” Cullen stated matter of factly.

Solas watched and listened more than actually participating. He enjoyed the fact Eral’las spoke her mind and didn’t take anything from anyone. Varric also had numerous stories of his adventures with the Champion of Kirkwall. Between food, stories, and wicked grace, the evening flew by. Solas was more than ready to enter the Fade and see if he could watch Eral’las’ training session with Silverwynd.

He was already in the Fade when he felt Eral’las enter. She was not as drunk as some of the others who had spent the evening in the Singing Maiden. She had told one of the old stories of Fen’Harel, told it the way it had been meant to be told. It was interesting to watch the reactions of the non-Elves. _Varric took it as presented, while Cassandra and Cullen seemed overwhelmed, and then there was Leliana who had heard the story before but told as most of the Dalish clans now tell it. She had actually questioned Eral’las on her version._

He remembered back to her answer…

“I found an original writing that included that story. Once I translated it, I realized the Oral tradition for that story had been corrupted by the Keepers who told it, to reflect what they wanted people to believe about Fen’Harel. The truth is somewhat different than they would have everyone believe.”

He turned his attention to Eral’las as she approached him. “Greetings, Eral’las. Might I join you tonight and just watch your training session with Silverwynd?”

“That, I am afraid, will be up to Silverwynd, though personally I do not mind.”  She shrugged and looked around the Fade with a small smile curving her lips. “I feel so much more relaxed here, in the Fade.” she clarified.

“Things have always been easier for me in the Fade as well. The Fade is comfortable, it is home.” Solas said, his eyes gazing on something only he could see.

A familiar voice entered both their minds. ::It is unusual to hear any but another Spirit voice that thought.:: Silverwynd glided into view and perched on a bit of wood that formed at her calling.

Eral’las smiled, her relief genuine. “I’m so glad you are here!” She paused as she decided how she would word her next statement. “I almost lost control today. I very nearly fled Haven, instead of going to the Chantry to meet with Seeker Pentaghast. I was overwhelmed by the Hope and the Fear the shemlen viewed me with. I was also disappointed to hear them call me ‘Herald of Andraste’.” She hung her head as she admitted, “I do not want to become a tool to revitalize a failing religion.”

Silverwynd listened quietly to her young charge. ::I can understand your feelings, Eral’las. How is it that you did not flee?:: Silverwynd asked, still communing with both of them.

“I did hide for a bit and a Human worthy of respect came to me. She told me about attempts on my life and how she wished to guard me in the physical. At least in Haven. She was the leader of a unit of scouts my decision helped to save.” She shrugged. “I told her I needed a friend more, and she was taken a bit aback. She basically said that she already considered me a friend. I am glad to know I have someone I can trust guarding my back. There are still too many unanswered questions regarding what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes for me to not be wary of being alone.”

“You actually did well in choosing to take the mountain pass, Eral’las. And how you answered her unspoken question at the time crystalized her choice. I think.” Solas spoke with some assurance.

Silverwynd cooed, drawing Eral’las’ attention to her. ::You felt overwhelmed, but in talking to someone who saw your actions in such a good light, you found the strength to continue. You are everything I knew you would be. Shall we head out for more practice, young one?::

Eral’las started to nod, then a look of uncertainty crossed her face. “Solas would like to accompany us, just to observe. He said he would not interfere.”

Silverwynd’s large, luminous blue eyes focused on Solas. ::You may accompany us, as long as you only observe. I had a feeling I would not be able to work without you at the least observing. NO interference, or you will no longer be welcome at the training sessions.::

Solas nodded in agreement. “I will only observe, and should you need someone for Eral’las to practice on, I can offer myself. I have seen Empaths in some of the oldest memories of the Fade and would relish the chance to participate.”

Silverwynd let out a deep sigh. ::Very well. Follow me.:: With that the great owl lifted off into flight, winging her way towards her Fade space, with her former pupil and her newest pupil in tow. Thus started the nightly training with Solas always watching and Eral’las gaining more and more control.

 

**Eral’las POV:**

 

They had been traveling for a couple of days when Eral’las signaled for a halt. Up ahead she saw the signs used to alert fellow Dalish of nearby gatherings. Dismounting, she ventured over to examine the trail sign. _Someone from Clan Amelorlas left this for me specifically. I wonder who is waiting for me up ahead._ She glanced into the woods, frowning.

Cassandra saw the frown and questioned, “Problems, Eral’las?”

“I don’t know yet.” She stood, her eyes still glued to the trail sign. The others had dismounted and joined her in looking at it. “This trail sign is a message for me from a Clan allied with Clan Lavellan. Clan Amelorlas.” Her voice quieted to almost a whisper as she added. “The clan of my birth.”

Solas’ eyes rose to meet Eral’las’, a look of consternation on his face. “If you are a warrior, why did Clan Amelorlas send you to Clan Lavellan?” He was truly curious.

“That is a story for another time. A representative of Clan Amelorlas waits for me somewhere down that trail, though I do not wish to go alone. You are all welcome to come with me, if you would like.”

Solas, Varric, and Cassandra all nodded their consent. “We would gladly come with you Eral’las.” Solas intoned for all of them.

Eral’las nodded, “Thank you. Let’s tether our mounts here and go in on foot. The soldiers can remain here guarding the mounts and taking a rest.” So it was done and the group moved down the trail into the trees. Everyone was on high alert in case this was some kind of a trap.

Eral’las paused her walk long enough to lower her mental shields to see if she recognized the person who was waiting for her. Her gift brushed against an aura she was all too familiar with… Samlasan, her big brother and the First of Clan Amelorlas. She heaved a deep sigh and raised her shields once again, a frown darkening her brow.

“What’s wrong, Chaser? You look like you're ready for a fight.” Varric chided.

“I know who waits for us. The First of Clan Amelorlas, he is not exactly a friend.” Pausing, she met and held everyone’s eyes for a moment or two. “Just because Clan Lavellan and Clan Amelanorlas are allies does not mean every member of each clan accepts everyone from the other clan. I do not trust the one who is waiting for me.”

“Amerlorlas - Guardians of Hope? What a pretentious name for a clan. Please tell me they are not as bad as I am beginning to fear from your obvious distaste for this individual you speak so coldly of.” Solas muttered as he studied Eral’las.

“Clan Amelorlas is an alright ally for Clan Lavellan, however **_I_ ** don’t trust their Keeper or their First. A Father and Son, there are three other children in that family and only two others are acknowledged, both male… I am the unacknowledged, magicless, daughter to that family.” she glanced further along the trail, spotting a small camp. “Let’s go and get this over with.” she muttered unhappily.

They nodded their agreement and everyone fanned out behind her as they broke through the trees to see a Dalish Elf standing in front of a banked camp fire, his robes proclaim his status within his clan.

He bore the same deep black hair that Eral’las had, though his eyes were a steely grey. His vallaslin was that of Falon’Din, and he appeared to wear a perpetual frown. His eyes landed on Eral’las and he glared fiercely at her, “Greetings, Herald of Andraste!” the title more a slur than an actual greeting.

“What do you want, First of Amelorlas? Since I obviously did not call this little meeting…” Eral’las fell silent, not bothering to introduce her friends.

Samlasan’s eyes narrowed, detecting Eral’las’ slight. “So, you're as bad as the Shemlen you run with, no manners at all, Harellan.” He sneered.

Eral’las merely smiled. “I did not think you would want introductions to those you view as beneath you, dear Samlasan,” she purred in a sweet tone, her smile never truly reaching her eyes. “Meet Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast,” She pointed to the human warrior. “Master Varric Tethras,” her hand swept towards the Dwarf in their midst. “And last but by no means least, Solas the Apostate.” she gestured toward the elven apostate, her eyes meeting Solas’. She smirked.

Samlasan rolled his eyes at her. “Only you would be proud to be surrounded by non-Dalish.” He sighed in frustration. “I need the Inquisition’s help, and no matter how much it pains me to admit this, I need _your_ help sister.”

Eral’las glowered at him. “You have no right to call me that. Do not forget it was your Father who decided I was unworthy of remaining in Clan Amelorlas. I was abandoned in an unknown place and left to starve to death or be killed by predators at the age of eight. You will call me my name or I will not lift a finger to help you. What is it Clan Amelorlas wants?”

Samlasan grunted in exasperation and elaborated, “We found an Elvhen ruin in the Hinterlands. There is a group of well armed and armored bandits nearby. We did manage to sneak in and discovered a secret chamber that houses one of the ancient Elvhen, who even now still sleeps in Uthenera. We can not afford to let the violent Shems in the area get near the resting place. If they do, they will surely kill her.”

Eral’las could tell he was speaking the truth. “I am not going to help because _you_ ask, Samlasan. I will help because there are far too few of the ancient ones left and we can learn much from them. Do you have a map of where the ruin is?” She asked.

He nodded, pulling out a scroll. “Here, this has a map of the location in the Hinterlands as well as a sketch of the general layout of the ruins. I will of course be accompanying you.” He stated with a smirk.

“No, you will return to Keeper Taeralan, and request a new representative for Clan Amelorlas. Just remember I will not work with you, Keeper Taeralan, or any of your other siblings. If Clan Amelorlas wants the Inquisition’s help, then a different representative must be sent, or the Inquisition will simply lay complete claim to this find. To better protect Elvhen history.”

Cassandra fidgeted behind Eral’las, finally laying her hand on her sword. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with her sword. She partly understood Eral’las’ distrust of the male standing before them. Varric too prepared for battle, pulling Bianca off his back and a bolt out of his quiver.

Samlasan’s frown deepened into a full on scowl, his hands clenched at his sides. He wanted to yell at this upstart female, who should have died years ago! _Damn Clan Lavellan to the void! May Fen’Harel take them all!_ In that moment he Fade Stepped to be directly in front of Eral’las, his fist already raised, he backhanded her with enough force to send her sprawling in the dirt. “May Fen'Harel take you, asha!” his tone turned the elven word into a curse.

There was a sudden click and Samlasan turned toward the sound, to see the dwarf had leveled his loaded crossbow at his chest. “I wouldn’t touch her again, if I were you, Grumpy. Doesn’t matter if you can Fade Step away, Bianca will still take you out.” Varric’s voice was cold, holding the promise of violence. “I don’t know who you think you are to mistreat someone you wanted to ask aid from. But I vote we don’t bother letting your clan have anything to do with this find of yours. Now, back slowly away.” Varric demanded as he gestured with Bianca.

Solas took the opportunity to assist Eral’las. He helped her up and examined her already bruising jaw. The muscle in his jaw flexed in time with his burgeoning anger. Turning his head, he held the eyes of the First of Clan Amelorlas. “You broke her jaw, you useless brute! I had hoped your clan was different or better in someway, over other Dalish clans. You are not.” His eyes softened as he looked back at Eral’las. “As much as I detest the idea of helping you, I will protect the one found within the Elvhen ruins, because it is what Eral’las wished.”

Cassandra glared at this rude and violent Dalish mage. “Leave now or face the consequences!” She had seen more than enough, she had all she could do not to strike the arrogant elf down with the sword she had drawn as he stepped through the Fade.

Samlasan nodded. He realized he had gone too far when the dwarf aimed his crossbow at him. With the human also ready to attack and the flat-ear ready to magically protect the little princess, he figured it was beyond time he left. “I will inform Keeper Taeralan of everything that has transpired, dearest Eral’las. Such an unfitting name for a mere sword wielder!” With that he Fade Stepped away from his camp and deep into the forest. His laughter could be heard echoing through the trees long after he was gone.

Once he was gone, Solas guided Eral’las to a log set near the embers of a fire that needed only a little magic to rekindle it. Sitting next to her, he began casting a healing spell while Cassandra pulled out a healing potion, getting ready to hand it to Eral’las.

Varric voiced the question they all had on their minds, “Was that truly your brother? I mean I see the physical similarities, but…” he fell silent unsure just how to voice the antagonism he had seen in the Dalish Mage.

Eral’las just looked at the fire, her jaw had hurt a lot, until Solas started healing it. How could she explain her life up to that point. While she thought about her words, Solas gestured to Cassandra to give her the healing potion.

Accepting the potion, Eral’las drank it down without complaint. After she took a deep breath, released it, and took another before explaining. “I was rather young, seven almost eight, when my Father, Keeper Taeralan, determined I would never develop magic. Which for his bloodline was unacceptable. Normally, every child in the line is born with magic that manifests by the child's sixth or seventh nameday. Samlasan is my elder brother, I was second then there is a set of twin boys five years younger than me.” Her eyes had a distant look as she remembered.

Cassandra, Varric, and Solas all exchanged worried glances, none of them liked where this was going.

Eral’las finally looked up from the fire, making eye contact with each of them before continuing. “When I turned eight and no magic manifested, my Father took me several days travel from the Clan’s camp site. He tied me up, blindfolded, and gagged. Then he left me there. Unable to speak or see, every time I heard a sound I became terrified I would die, that some predator was going to feast on me.” She smiled sadly. “The first touch I felt was that of a gently hand removing my blindfold and gage. A beautiful elvhen lady knelt next to me, she assured me everything would okay and finished untying me. Her name was Deshana and she turned out to be the Keeper of Clan Lavellan. As Lavellan and Amelorlas were allies she recognized me, taking me into clan Lavellan.” Looking around again, she muttered, “For that reason I will always consider Clan Lavellan my true family. It is also why I will never trust any in my biological family. The others in Amelorlas are questionable because they did not question abandoning an ungifted child in the middle of nowhere.”

Solas shuddered, trying to control his anger at this clan he had never met. _I need to maintain calm, for Eral’las’ sake. I hope Samlasan does not present himself before me again! That arrogant piece of dung will learn why I am feared!_ “I am sorry you experienced something like that. Usually it is the children who develop magic that have that particular problem among the Dalish clans.” He turned his attention to Cassandra. “Might I suggest we return to the soldiers and mounts to find a good place to camp? Eral’las is need of rest, especially after healing.”

The Seeker made an affirmative noise before stating, “Let’s move out then. The sooner we camp, away from this place, the better!” She looked at Eral’las, “If he approaches, instead of another, I am going to order his arrest and possibly drain him so he won’t be a threat to you.” She made it a statement of fact, not a question looking for Eral’las’ approval.

Eral'las could only nod at the Seeker. _With my most honored brother hauling off and hitting me, what else can I expect from the Seeker who now sees me as Thedas’ only hope?_

Their camp was set up with little fanfare, and food made. Eral'las choked down enough to satisfy her guardians, she was surprised to find out Clarissa had been assigned to the soldiers accompanying them to the Hinterlands. Solas was the other one glaring at her to eat more. Food was actually the last thing she wanted. Sleep was really what she wanted. _Tonight I’ll start learning how to use my gift to heal traumas of the mind._

Almost as soon as the food was cleared away, Eral'las found herself bowing out of the stories around the campfire, when they began questioning her, she muttered, “I am just really tired and want to sleep.” She muttered, looking at nobody in particular.

Solas stood, “I will accompany you, simply to check your jaw. I agree you need rest, lethal'lan.” His voice was gentle, his demeanor calm.

She did not glower at him for the use of the elven word for cousin or other close family. She too stood and faced the tents. She was more exhausted than she realized as her feet stumbled, pitching her towards the ground, she squeezed her eyes shut expecting pain. Instead she was caught in strong arms and lifted into a gentle embrace as he began to walk to the tent. She opened her eyes to see Solas’ concerned face.

“Perhaps you should skip lessons and really rest tonight.” He whispered in concern.

She shook her head slightly. “Tonight is important. I just was not expecting to deal with Samlasan, that’s all. Didn’t help he sucker punched me.”

Solas sighed in resignation, “Then I will be joining you as before.”

“Of course,” she acquiesced.

She was soon settled in her bedroll, with Solas having fed more healing magic into her jaw. As he backed out of the tent Clarissa strode up to the tent preparing to enter and take her rest as well. She stopped Solas, “Is she alright? She seemed off somehow.”

Solas nodded. “She has just had an emotionally trying day. I am glad you will be with her, guarding her.”

She scoffed, “Of course, I will. She is far too important to take chances with.” With that she entered the tent, unaware of Solas’ smirk.

 

**A little later in the Fade...**

 

Silverwynd was teaching Eral'las how to use her Empathic gift to smooth and soothe the sharp edges of a mental trauma by allowing her gift to flow over the trauma like a river flowing over sharp rocks and wearing them down.  
  
Solas leaned against a tree watching the Spirit of Guidance interact with Eral'las. He found this process fascinating.  
  
They had just finished their first exercise when Silverwynd seemed to pale and falter. Eral'las immediately asked, “What is wrong, Silverwynd?” Her brow furrowed as she continued, “You are very distressed!”  
  
The Spirit took several calming breaths, before she addressed both Solas and Eral'las. ::I am sorry. Our lessons are over for this evening. There are two marked as mine, who are in grave distress. I need to go to them! I’m just not certain what could have happened between now and the last time I checked on them…:: her mental voice faded out as she concentrated on the feelings coming from Davinta and Khazura.  
  
Eral'las looks at Solas. “Are they in the Fade right now?” She asked her friend and mentor.  
  
Silverwynd merely nodded, her eyes still closed as she sorted through the information she had received.  
  
“Then perhaps we can accompany you and lend aid to your chosen ones.”  
  
Silverwynd looked between her charge and Solas. With a small nod, she advised them, ::They are in a portion of the Fade known as the Dreaming, at least that is what their world’s scholars and Mages call the Fade. Also there is no Veil in that part of the Fade, so magic works a bit differently there.::  
  
Solas felt a shiver of excitement course up his spine. A world unaffected by the veil! _This I must see for myself!_ “I will gladly accompany you and assist your charges.” Solas stated with a small smirk lighting his curious eyes.  
  
They quickly moved out of Silverwynd's Fade space. Eral'las and Solas remained tight on Silverwynd, not wanting to become lost in this new area of the Fade.

  
  
**In the Dreaming…**  
  
  
They heard the human state. “That is a good question.”

Solas could not resist asking, “What is a good question?”  
  
The human turned toward Solas, seeming to also notice Eral'las and Silverwynd. She seemed to not be expecting them, though it was obvious she was expecting Silverwynd.  
  
Silverwynd reached out to Davinta and Khazura. ::Be at peace. Due to the male's presence I cannot shift to my humanoid form, for he will know me. I cannot yet allow that.:: Expanding her sphere of influence, Silverwynd pulled her companions into the meld. ::Please be calm everyone. Eral'las, Solas, may I present Davinta and Khazura Raibiri.:: Each lit up in a pale blue glow as she spoke their names.  
  
Davinta's face was scrunched up as she tried to distinguish more about these new people. She asked, “People, not Spirits?”  
  
::Yes, they are from my world of origin. I have been training Eral'las in the use of a very special gift she possess.::  
  
“The male, Solas? What is his place in this?” Davinta asked suspiciously.  
  
::He is an observer during Eral'las' lessons and acts as her protector in the physical world.::  
  
Davinta relaxed, “Very well. If you vouchsafe them, who am I to argue?”  
  
::Daughter of my heart, where do we find ourselves?:: Silverwynd inquired.  
  
It was Khazura who answered. “Locked in the guest room of High Hrothgar.”  
  
::What!?:: Silverwynd's mental voice was alarmed. ::Why?!:: Came the expected question.  
  
“It seems that the oh so wise Greybeards don’t know what to do with two Dovahkiin.” Davinta muttered dryly.  
  
::Two?:: Dawning lit the Spirit's eyes. ::You are both children of the Dragon? You both can speak the Dragon’s tongue?::  
  
“Basically. They locked us in here so they could go and consult with their Grandmaster, Paarthurnax.” Davinta rubbed at her eyes as she spoke.  
  
Solas raised his hand as he began to speak, having focused on something off topic. “Is there something wrong with your eyes, Davinta?”

Eral'las rolled her eyes but remained silent. _Leave it to Solas to be curious about something so minor._

Silverwynd chuckled into Eral'las’ mind only. ::Always child! It is his nature, he wishes to learn all there is to learn. No matter how small.::  
  
A bark of laughter was drawn out of Davinta, “Yeah, you could say that. I was born blind. At best I 'see’ shadowy shapes in shades of grey. My fingers give me a better idea of what people look like.”  
  
“Ah! If you would like, you may 'see’ my face.” he walked over to one of the chairs taking a seat.  
  
A bit surprised Davinta went over to stand in front of him, she slowly and carefully raised her hands towards him. He gently caught them placing her hands upon his face. He closed his eyes while her fingers gently explored his face. “An elf. Rather handsome too.” She stated, smiling. Dropping her hands to her side, she whispered, “Thank you, Solas.”  
  
He stood moving out of Eral'las' way, as she took his seat, stating, “You may 'see’ my face as well.” Her voice was soft and filled with gentle kindness.  
  
So Davinta examined Eral'las' face, her fingers allowing her to form a mental image of the female. “Ah, you are both elves! It’s nice to meet both of you.” She said as she dropped her hands again.  
  
Eral'las looked over at Khazura, “Please don't be offended, but what are you? We don’t have anything like you in Thedas.”  
  
“This one is a Khajiit. We are not native to this area of Tamriel. We originate in the province of Elsweyr, which has great deserts and jungles. We are a beast race, which most prefer to ignore or treat like bandits, attacking on sight. So, no offence taken.”  
  
“Thank you, Khazura. I think your race is beautiful.” Eral'las smiled.  
  
:: As happy as I am to see you all being accepting of each other, why did you call so urgently?:: Silverwynd inserted herself back into the conversation.  
  
Khazura turned to the Spirit. “We seek guidance, neither of us know what it means for two Dragonborn to be present. What does this bode for Tamriel and for us?”  
  
::I am not sure. I would need to confer with Akatosh himself to find out why there are two of you. It is not easy to gain access to one of the Gods.:: Silverwynd let out a long drawn-out cooing hoot.  
  
Solas scowled, “What exactly is a Dovahkiin or Dragonborn?”  
  
::Dovahkiin is Dragonborn in the language of dragons. What a Dragonborn is, well the Dragonborn are mortals born with the spirit of a dragon. Also dubbed Dragon Blooded.:: Silverwynd's voice echoed with resolve in all their minds.  
  
Solas’ face went blank as he absorbed this information. “How can we help?”  
  
Davinta grinned, “I’d say your presence alone helps keep us calm while we await the return of the Greybeards.”  
  
Silverwynd contacted Davinta alone. :: Eral'las is the one I want you to train in Alteration, Restoration and Conjuration. These magic schools will be the best to round out her abilities.::  
  
Davinta kept up her casual conversation with the others as she directed her thoughts to Silverwynd. ::Very well. I am not a Master yet. But hopefully I will be, before I accompany you to your world.::  
  
Silverwynd shook out her feathers, settling in on the back of a chair, and addressing the group. ::It does no good to worry. I cannot imagine the Greybeards locking you away for long. This is an unknown situation for everyone in Tamriel.  My advice from a few days ago still stands. Look out for each other. Support each other and there will be nothing that can stop either of you!::  
  
Khazura grinned, showing her teeth. “We always support each other. Davinta is a strong healer. One of the Bandits we fought on our way here broke my arm. Yet, not a day later, you would not guess it had just been broken!”  
  
Solas looked over at Davinta, “You are a Mage?”

Davinta shook her head, “Not as such, a true Mage spends all their time studying several schools of magic. I personally can access only three schools. Restoration, Alteration and Conjuration. Plus, most Mages only learn to use staves. I on the other hand am an Archer who is also versed in stealth and lockpicking.” She shrugged, unconcerned.

Khazura piped up. “You also good at Blacksmithing, Alchemy and Enchanting. You will be a crafter of no small talent soon.”

Davinta shrugged again. “My interests are varied. I also love children, and meddlesome Khajiit.” She tweaks her friend and spirit sister, with a wide grin. It is that moment they feel a call to wakefulness. “We must go, I think the Greybeards return.”

Davinta and Khazura left the Fade space, and Solas questioned Silverwynd, “Tamriel is their world? The one you said is not inhibited by the Veil?”

::That is correct, though I am uncertain if you will be able to make your way back here without a Spirit of Guidance. Can you not feel it?:: She questioned. ::The Fade is shifting, changing, and I am uncertain of the cause.:: _I hate lying to him, however he is at fault for this change._ ::We should return, the night is almost up.:: With that Silverwynd led them back to familiar territory.

They soon woke to finish the last leg of their travel to the Hinterlands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amelorlas literally means Guardians of Hope. It is derived from Amelan (guardian(s)), or (of) las (hope) in the Elvhen language.
> 
>  
> 
> Asha - woman/lady
> 
>  
> 
> Being a huge Enya fan, I find myself listening to her music as I write. The characters who have song, have songs specifically by Enya.
> 
>  
> 
> Solas’ theme song is: Only Time  
> Eral'las’ theme song is: How Do I Keep From Singing  
> ___________________________________________________________
> 
> Next Time: The Hinterlands


	8. The Hinterlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang reach the Hinterlands and learn a Chantry Mother awaits them at the Crossroads. Eral'las delegates small missions to the Inquisition forces stationed at the Outskirts Camp and at the Crossroads. The gang close a few rifts, defeat the bandits that had worried Samlasan and head to the Elven ruins, among other things.

**Deep in Uthenera:**

A young Elvhen woman stood next to a gnarled tree, her features not quite the same as the other Elvhen within Uthenera. Her brow ridge was more prominent and angular. Her eyes were a pale shade of blue that brought to mind the ice-choked seas far to the north. Her hair was a blond so pale it might as well be considered white. Her skin was a smooth alabaster white. Despite these differences no one in Uthenera would deny her claim of being Elvhen.

At this particular moment she stood away from the other Elvhen, watching a memory of her beautiful mother and her strong caring father. Both were gone, lost to her forever. They had died to protect her and the lady they had served. Her thoughts were pulled from the memory, as a distant voice called her name. Turning her attention toward the one who was calling, she effortlessly glided toward the source of the voice.

“... It is time.” The voice intoned.

“Time? Time for what?” She asked in confusion.

“It is time to wake, the appointed hour has arrived. It is time for the High Priestess to walk the waking world once again.”

She bowed to the Spirit of Guidance, “Thank you, Guidance. I shall start the process of returning to the physical world. Will we ever meet again Guidance?” She asked, not wanting to lose her trusted friend.

Guidance smiled, “Of course we will see each other again. You are a Dreamer after all.”

The mists of Uthenera swirled around them, hiding the Spirit from the Elvhen woman, yet it mattered little. She had much to do before she could once again walk Thedas.

 

**The Hinterlands, the Outskirts Camp:**

Scout Harding presented herself to the Dalish Herald of Andraste, giving her report on the state of the war in the Hinterlands. She was surprised at how seriously Eral'las took the reports, how caring she was. “A Mother Giselle awaits you at the Crossroads, and word has it the fighting between the Mages and Templars has been getting closer and closer.”

Once she heard the report, Eral'las thanked Harding before she turned to Clarissa, “I want you to choose three soldiers out of those stationed here and the ones who accompanied us here. They will be your unit here in the Hinterlands. I have something I want you to do.”

Clarissa nodded her understanding, taking only a few moments to pick out her unit. She chose Nesina, an Elven tracker and Archer. Oglan, a Dwarven Warrior. And last but not least, Stephen, a Human rogue duel wielder, his daggers were some of the fastest amongst the Inquisition troops. Once she chose, she led them all to meet the Herald.

“Eral'las, may I present Nesina, Oglan and Stephen. They are all fine soldiers, well versed in taking orders and maintaining discipline.” Clarissa told her friend.

Eral'las nodded. “Scout Harding,” Eral'las said, getting her attention. “Would you kindly send word to Leliana, about the formation of this new unit? Tell her Clarissa Edmundson is leading a unit, under my command comprised of Nesina, Oglan, and Stephen.”

“Of course, Herald. It will be sent by Raven within the hour.”

“Thank you, could you ask her to inform whoever else needs to know about this new arrangement?”

“It will be done.” Harding stated as she bowed to the Herald, before going off to pen the message to Leliana.

Cassandra's lip curled in distaste as she harrumphed, “Is this really necessary, Eral'las? Why did you make such a small unit?”

Eral'las rolled her eyes at Cassandra's negativities, “Yes, it is necessary, Cassandra. Have you not yet figured out I only do what I see as necessary. To stabilize this region, there are probably going to be a lot of small or rather insignificant request made of the Inquisition. Clarissa's unit will take the smaller things as they are found, while we deal with the more major issues. Do _you_ have a problem with my decision?”

Cassandra sighed, “You are right, that will probably be the best way to divide the workload. I am sorry I doubted you.”

Varric clamped a hand over his own mouth before his full belly laugh could fully erupt. The last thing he wanted was to give the Seeker another reason to despise him. Solas’ reaction was a little less evident. He, however, did not try to hide the smile that curved his lips and brightened his eyes.

Eral'las didn’t bother analyzing further. Instead, she turned to Clarissa stating, “Your unit will accompany us to the Crossroads and wait for orders. I have no idea what the refugees may need, but I aim for the Inquisition to provide those needs.”

Clarissa grinned, “If this works out, and we as a unit do good work…”

Before she can finish her thought, Varric piped up, “We’ll have to come up with a good name for your unit!” He intoned excitedly, for that was one of his truest pleasures in life. Giving Nicknames to people or groups.

Eral'las laughed at Varric's eagerness, as she clapped him on the back, “That will come in time ma’falon.”

The trip to the Crossroads was uneventful, though they could hear fighting as they approached, “Don’t tell me the Templars and Mages have chosen to fight in the heart of the Crossroads!” Eral'las sounded angry, and she drew her Sword. “The Inquisition forces are probably being over run, let's hurry before more innocent lives are lost!”

With Clarissa's unit helping, they made short work of the senseless rogue Templars and Mages. Both groups had killed indiscriminately. Eral'las shuddered when she came upon a child's body, still clutching her favorite doll. “We have to end the fighting between the rogue Templars and Mages! I will not allow them to shed the blood of more innocent children!” Eral'las was having a difficult time keeping her rage within, she did not want it to harm those around her. “Clarissa, come with me, I need a few moments away before speaking to Mother Giselle.”

Cassandra focused on her like a hawk sighting prey, “Why?” Her only word, and it was sharp as a dagger.

“Because _if_ I don’t calm down, after seeing _that,”_ she waved at the child's body. “I'm liable to do or say something I’ll regret!” With that she stalked off with Clarissa in tow.

Solas watched with some concern as Eral'las and Clarissa walked off to a semi private area. Whatever was said remained a mystery to him, for he dared not interfere.

Eral'las felt on the verge of a break down, feeling the madness of the Templars and Mages involved in this needless fighting was a bit overwhelming. She had never had to fight and kill as much as she did at this point in time. _Is the fact I am killing so often a part of why I feel like I'm unraveling? Perhaps I am not meant to fight like this. Destroying demons does not do this to me. What do I do?_ Her thoughts felt chaotic to her and she fixed her eyes on Clarissa. She did not even realize tears were streaming down her face.

Clarissa looked at her in concern, offering her what comfort she could, having no idea what pained her friend so. In time Eral'las regained some control.

When Eral'las and Clarissa rejoined them, it wasn't long before they found Mother Giselle. Eral'las approached her and they spoke quietly. It became obvious that Mother Giselle must be trying to get her to accept the title of Herald of Andraste. Eral'las’ voice raised, “I appreciate your help with the names of those in the Chantry the Inquisition can approach, but do not presume to know me or how I feel about _that_ title! Thank you for your help, if you will excuse me I have others here I need to speak with as well.” With that Eral'las stalked back towards the group, her face blank of all emotion.

“Cassandra, who is in charge here?” Eral'las questioned.

“That would be Corporal Vale. He should have a good idea of what is needed.” Cassandra informed her.

“Wait here, Clarissa. I’m going to see what needs doing. When I return, I’ll have your assignment.” Eral'las muttered distractedly.

Clarissa nodded her agreement as the eight divided. One group moved toward where the Inquisition recruits were training, while the other spread out, starting to converse with the refugees. Finding Corporal Vale, Eral'las asked many questions to see what was needed. After that she spoke to the people the Corporal had pointed out to her. Once that was done, Eral'las found Clarissa and took her off for a quick meeting.

“Clarissa, I’d like your unit to hunt for food for the refugees. While you're hunting keep an eye out for the apostate mage supply caches. We will also be doing the same as we deal with the rogue Templars and Mages. Better to have the locations documented twice than not at all.  We will also be dealing with the primary bandit groups. I don’t want your unit taking unnecessary risks.”

“Of course, Eral'las. We can handle the hunting, and we will also gather any herbs we come across while hunting the rams.” Clarissa offered.

“Good. Herbs seem to be in short supply, so the more we can gather, the better for everyone. It will be easier for us to concentrate on the larger issues, such as closing the rifts in the area, knowing you will be seeing to the immediate needs of the refugees. Thank you, Clarissa.”

“No need to thank us. It's our job to handle these minor things.”

Eral'las shook her head, “You are wrong, everyone needs to know their efforts are appreciated. I will not stop thanking others for their hard work, simply because it is their 'duty’. We will be heading out now. We will see you later this evening.”

Clarissa nodded as she called her mixed unit to her, and within moments, they were off to hunt rams in the nearby hills. Eral'las turned to her party, advising them, “I want to deal with the Bandits Samlasan informed us of, then head into the ruins he told us about.”

They fought their way through two groups of Bandits that, according to a letter Eral'las found, were actually hired mercenaries, working for an undisclosed person or group.

Eral'las could feel something niggling at the edge of her awareness, when Solas spoke.

“I can feel an Elvhen artifact nearby.”

Eral'las nodded, “I feel something also. However, let us finish off these bandits.” She intoned dryly.

It didn’t take them all that long to finish off the last group of mercenary bandits. Doing so gave them the final piece of the puzzle telling them about a fortress their boss worked out of somewhere in the forest. They also set up the Dusklight Camp, giving them another safe haven in the region. After that they headed back towards the ruins, where they spotted another Dalish Elf named Mihris, claiming to be the last of her clan.

Not fully trusting this lone Dalish, Eral'las allowed her to come with. She was not happy though, her Empathic gift screamed something was wrong with her. As soon as they activated the Elvhen artifact that could supposedly measure the Veil, she tried to make off with another artifact, Eral'las merely looked at Solas, letting him deal with the interloper. Sure enough she had been trying to take an amulet of power.

When Solas went to hand it over to Eral'las, she shook her head, “No, you keep it. I’m sure it will serve a mage better than it would serve a warrior.” She paused watching as Mihris left, a small shudder passing through her.

“There was something off about her.” Eral'las spoke, “Now that she is gone, let us get to the real reason for our visit to these ruins.” Eral'las took the Veilfire torch from Solas and began to  examine the wall Samlasan had indicated on his map.  Sure enough, she found the marker just above the hidden switch that would release the secret door. She looked back at her companions as the door opened. “Shall we proceed?” She inquired.

When she got their affirmative nods, she turned and lead the way into the tunnel that had largely been unused for centuries. How Samlasan missed all the giant spiders, Eral'las would never know. They defeated several of the beasts before coming to a worked stone wall with an inset sliding door which had no handle. Looking at the wall, Eral'las began to discern a pattern.

Solas too saw the pattern, a pattern he had encountered… in the Fade. It was a pattern belonging to Mythal. “This pattern belongs to Mythal,” he said, letting a touch of awe creep into his voice. “I saw it in an ancient memory within the Fade. I believe the latch is here.” He said as he reached up, flipping a hidden switch. With that the door slid open, revealing a well-preserved antechamber.

The antechamber was decorated with Mythal's stylized trees, which looked a lot like Eral'las’ Vallaslin. The was an archway into a new hallway that branched into a room with three other archways. One in each wall. Eral'las looked at Samlasan's map of the ruins, wondering how his drawing could be so off. With a sigh, Eral'las muttered, “Did the egotistical idiot even come here?” Her tone was pure exasperation.

Solas turned, studying her, “May I see the map?”

Without a word she handed him the map.

Studying the drawings, Solas spoke his thoughts, “He is a mage, perhaps he came here via the Fade and was only shown what was necessary to gain help to protect whoever sleeps in Uthenera.”

“I suppose that makes a little sense. I guess our only option is to explore this place until we find her.” Eral'las shrugged. “The only reason I agreed was to insure Samlasan could not try to claim her and force her into service to clan Amelorlas.”

A voice they did not recognize spoke then, “I thank you for that consideration. The High Priestess of Mythal serves no one save her Goddess.”

The group turned, weapons half drawn, to see a tall female Elf, with long white hair, pale blue eyes and alabaster skin. She didn’t quite look like other elves, for one thing her brow ridge was very prominent and angular, her cheekbones were high and almost too sharp, her jaw was also sharp, yet strong. She was strikingly beautiful.

Ashiriel in hide armor, centuries before entering Uthenera.

A smirk curved her full lips, “I am sorry if I startled you. I was woke from my slumber in Uthenera by a Spirit of Guidance who said the time Mythal foresaw had arrived and that I would be needed now. Though that is all I know.”

They stood there dumbfounded. This Elf had appeared almost out of nowhere and claimed to be Mythal's High Priestess, wearing robes so intricate that they could not be modern day garb. Eral'las finally found her voice.

“I greet you, High Priestess of Mythal. I am Eral'las of Clan Lavellan. We came to… well, I guess you know why we came. Might I ask your name? That is if you would allow us to use your name. According to some documents we of clan Lavellan uncovered, many think the High Priestesses and Priests of the Creators preferred going by their titles. Not sure if that is true though.” She fell silent, more than a little embarrassed. Her gift was flooding her with information. This woman wss kind and gentle, but something told her a fierce warrior hid just beneath the surface.

“I cannot speak for those who serve the other Evanuris, however, I prefer to be called by my name. I am Ashiriel. I have served Mythal all nine hundred years of my waking life, and will no doubt continue to serve the way I have always served.”

Eral'las contemplated the word Ashiriel used then asked quietly, “Evanuris is what the ancient Elvhen called the Creators, correct?”

Ashiriel frowned, “How much have our people forgotten in the years I have been away?”

Eral'las felt her sorrow, which was almost as deep as Solas’ sorrow. Only hers was not complicated with guilt. “Much was lost when Arlathan fell and more was destroyed by Humans attempting to prove their superiority over the Elvhen. Now Elves are second class citizens or worse.” She lifted her left hand, showing her mark to Ashiriel. “This mark earned me the title, Herald of Andraste. A title I reject on principle alone. With it I can close Rifts in the Veil, I am trying to restore order, not because the Humans ask, but because all peoples, including the Elves, are endangered by the Demons pouring from the Breach and subsequent rifts.”

Eral'las paused and studied Ashiriel.

“Will you help us restore order and find a way to help the other Elves? I am not sure I can do everything that needs doing and I would appreciate the council of one who knew Mythal, whom clan Lavellan reveres above all others.”

Ashiriel smiled kindly at Eral'las, “You are an Empath, are you not?” At Eral'las’ nod she continued. “Mythal appreciated Empaths, and I remember working with one a very long time ago. I will assist you as you endeavor to restore order, at least until Mythal calls me back to her side.”

In that moment, Eral'las felt relief flooded through her. “You have worked with Empaths before? Is there some rule that they should not kill? I’ve been a warrior for a long time, but I’ve had to take life as much as I have since the Breach appeared in the sky.”

Ashiriel looked at her in concern. “Normally, powerful Empaths were kept away from the fighting, as it was feared the taking of  life was detrimental to the mental health of the Empath. Does destroying demons seem to affect you?”

Eral'las shook her head, “It’s not like taking the life of a Human , Elf or Dwarf. The spirit can reform in the Fade.”

“I will accompany you. When demons are involved I see no reason you cannot fight, but the taking of mortal lives. This you should probably steer from. In those instances I will fight in your place.” She smiled kindly at the Empath that stood there bearing the Vallaslin of Mythal.

“There are a couple of Rifts on the Outskirts I’d like to close before heading back to the Crossroads to see how things are going there.” Eral'las paused in concentration. “Do you have armor and weapons, Lady Ashiriel?”

Ashiriel threw her head back and laughed. “My robes are armor, dear one. As for weapons, I can summon what I need when it is time to fight, fear not. Shall we go? I am anxious to see this world I have woken into!”

Cassandra and Varric exchanged worried glances, while Solas unabashedly studied Ashiriel, a small frown darkened his otherwise stoic face.

Eral'las looked at her companions and flushed, “I’m sorry, let me introduce my companions. This is Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, Master Varric Tethras, and Solas. You will meet my other companions once we get back to the Crossroads.”

Ashiriel nodded, “It is a pleasure to meet you all.” Her eyes settled on Solas, a small knowing smile curved her lips, yet she did not voice her thoughts. _I never did have a chance to meet Fen’Harel so I cannot say for a certainty that is who Solas is. Mythal did always say her friend had a lot of Pride._

The party left the Elvhen ruins behind them, heading into the Hinterlands, they closed a couple of Rifts, secured the locations of the Apostates supply caches and dealt with the Templar encampment on the west road and the Mage encampments in the Witchwoods before finally returning to the Crossroads, where they found the refugees relaxed and filled with hope, instead of the all pervasive fear that had marked the place earlier.

Eral'las let out a sigh as the tension she had carried suddenly released and she truly relaxed for the for the first time since she arrived in the Hinterlands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Getting to Know You - Ashiriel POV


	9. Getting to Know You - Ashiriel POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip back to Haven from Ashiriel's point of view. Solas gets a series of surprises from Ashiriel on the road back to Haven and has to decide, help or hinder the Priestess of Mythal. What will he do?

Ashiriel found herself watching Eral'las very closely. She could not believe an Empath had learned the art of the Warrior. Killing could be painful for an Empath, considering they could feel the very life force that connected all things. _Perhaps her gift just recently awoke. That might explain why she became a warrior. Still… she needs help or she could end up being driven mad._

For as much time as she spent studying Eral'las, Ashiriel spent time studying her companions as well. The fierce Human was a source of consternation for the Elvhen woman, and her faith in her God and Eral'las disturbed Ashiriel. _The Seeker believes so strongly that her Maker sent Eral'las that she is blinded to any other possibility. As for the Dwarf…_ Ashiriel was more amused by Varric Tethras than anything else. _He seems to relish tweaking the Seeker’s ire just to get a rise out of her, and she_ **_still_ ** _has not figured that out yet!_ Ashiriel shook her head as a chuckle escaped her. Which of course drew the attention of said Dwarf _and_ the Elven mage she thought _might_ be another of the ancients, like herself.

The Dwarf grinned, “What tickled your funny bone, Lady Priestess?” He asked.

With a sparkle in her eyes and a grin on her lips, she replied, “Why _you_ did, Master Tethras.” She could not help but laugh when a look of bewilderment crossed his face.

“Me! What did I do?” To say he was shocked might’ve been a bit of an understatement.

Cassandra joined the conversation then, “Yes, what is it about our resident Dwarf that amuses you so?” The word Dwarf was stretched and emphasized just a bit. The Seeker was very put out with him at the moment.

Ashiriel had to stop walking. She bent forward letting her mirth slip out, her eyes crinkling shut. When she finally gained control once again she just smiled, tapping her pointer finger against her lips. “That is a secret, Seeker.”

Eral'las started to laugh then, her eyes dancing with mischief. “Oh, I definitely like you, Ashiriel! You can see the humor in their constant bickering!” Eral'las’ smile was wide and infectious.

The Seeker snorted her derision, “We _do_ ** _not_** bicker, Eral'las. _He_ just states the obvious, _far_ ** _too_** often!” If looks could kill, the glare she then shot Varric would have put him in the grave!

Eral'las and Ashiriel exchanged glances before they dissolved into another fit of laughter. Ashiriel noted that even Solas cracked a smile at the Seeker’s words.

Once they calmed down, they started walking again, and Eral'las asked Ashiriel some questions. She started with, “Where do you come from Ashiriel? I mean, you don’t exactly look like the average Elf.”

Ashiriel nodded, “That is true. I was not born here, though my Father was. He served Mythal, and when she visited Tamriel, my Father met my Mother, and maybe two years later I was born. I look like my Mother, who was a Falmer, or Snow Elf from Tamriel.” She shrugged and let a sigh slip out. “My parents died when I was still rather young. When Mythal returned to Thedas she brought me with her. However, I took after my Father it seemed, for my life span anyway. I had lived maybe one hundred years in Tamriel and roughly 900 years here in Thedus before I entered Uthenera. I guess other Elvhen would still consider me rather young, if you compared me to someone like Mythal.”

“Tamriel, I’ve actually heard of that world. In the Fade, that is. I at least, am happy you are here. How much do you know about people gifted with Empathy?” Eral'las asked, curious how much she could learn from this young, ancient Elvhen.

“What is an Empath exactly?” Cassandra butt in, wanting to understand what Eral'las was and if they needed to watch her closely, like an untrained mage.

Ashiriel studied the Seeker. “Empathy was a very rare gift even in the time of Arlathan. Maybe one in one hundred thousand _might_ develop the gift which superseded magic. Eral'las feels what others feel around her, and depending on how strongly gifted she is, her mental shields will do one of two things. Either keep her emotions in but allow her to feel everyone around her or keep her in and everyone out. The stronger the gift the more likely the first option will be the norm for her.” Ashiriel looked at Eral'las, “Which is it for you, falon?”

“When I first started training, I could keep me in and others out, however, it is becoming difficult to keep others emotions out. It is impossible to keep the spirits out period. I can still manage with people though, for now.”

“Do we have to worry about her becoming possessed if she cannot keep spirits out?” Cassandra sounded highly alarmed.

“No! She will not become possessed! When she says she cannot keep them out, she means she cannot keep their emotions from affecting her. That is all.”

Cassandra's eyes narrowed at the strange elf, her distrust evident. “Are you sure she can't be possessed?”

Now Solas spoke up, “Yes, Seeker. Demons need a source of magic to possess someone. Eral'las does not have the required source. The real danger for an Empath is getting sucked into another's emotions.”

“Can she be trained to withstand this effect?” Cassandra was worried something could happen to the only one who could close Rifts.

“Definitely. I do believe she has already started her training, am I correct Eral'las?” The Priestess of Mythal asked.

Eral'las nodded, “I am being trained under Solas’ watchful eyes. He has been to all but one training session.”

Cassandra glanced between Eral'las and Solas, “I was unaware of any training sessions. Where and when are they taking place?”

Solas smirked, “Why, the Fade Seeker. A Spirit of Guidance is teaching her. At the moment, a Spirit is about the only one who can. Considering the last known Empath died around the time Arlathan fell.”

Ashiriel sighed as she gazed upon the Seeker’s irate face. “He said a Spirit is teaching her, _not_ a demon. They are two very different things, as _you_ should know well! I shudder to think how much has truly been lost, when beneficial spirits are feared as much as demons.” Ashiriel wanted to wash her hands of the Seeker, but knew _that_ to be impossible.

“You know, Seeker, it may be wiser to see Eral'las as something, someone totally new to previous expectations,” Varric muttered as he gave Cassandra a measuring look. “We’ve seen time and time again that she has the needs of others held high above her own. No need to go borrowing trouble unnecessarily.”

“No one asked _your_ opinion, Varric!” Cassandra said, turning her back to the Dwarf.

“Well, la de da!” Varric stuck his tongue out at the Seeker’s back as he wiggled his fingers in her direction, which drew a chuckle out of Chuckles. “Perhaps, it's time we make camp,” he added in a more serious tone.

The sun was just beginning to set when Eral'las agreed and called a halt so they could set up camp. Throughout that day's travels, Ashiriel had noticed Solas frowning at her on more than one occasion. So being who she was, Ashiriel volunteered Solas and herself to gather firewood, which only made Solas frown more.

“Come now, Solas. We are just gathering firewood.” Ashiriel grinned at his sour look. Taking his hand she led him into the surrounding woodlands. Once they were far enough away she dropped his hands as the smile dropped from her face. She turned to gaze at him with an expression devoid of mirth.

“Solas, you seem to take exception at my presence. I am sorry you don’t seem to want me around. Do you worry I know who you are and will give away your secret?” Ashiriel kept a calm mien, waiting for his reply.

His eyes narrowed, “Perhaps.” He finally admitted.

She nodded in understanding. “I don’t know exactly who you are.” She stated calmly, “However, I do believe you to be one of the Elvhen that lived in the time of Arlathan. Which is not my secret to tell. I don’t want antagonism between us. I hope we both are interested in keeping Eral'las _safe_!”

Solas relaxed after hearing Ashiriel's words. “Yes, Eral'las is very important, not just for the mark. She is the first Empath in centuries, and you are correct. I lived in Arlathan and somehow survived the fall.”

Ashiriel gave a small bow, “Perhaps, we can work together, for her safety if nothing else.”

“Indeed, that would seem the best course of action. I worry about what the Humans will do when it becomes known she is an Empath, I had been trying to keep that fact quiet. At least until the Humans had come to trust her more, and hopefully be less dangerous to her.”

“I do not think we have to worry, she has demonstrated time and again that she can close the Rifts. She is not a Mage, so trying to make her Tranquil is pointless. The humans know next to nothing about the Ancient Elvhen, so I can act to keep their eyes on me, while you work to keep her safe in whatever way you can, I will fight for her against anything that is _not_ a demon. Does this sound amenable to you?”

“Yes, I can live with that. Perhaps we can help to restore more than just order to this world as well.” He watched Ashiriel closely and was satisfied to see her nod of agreement.

With that their conversation came to a close as they gathered up the needed firewood. They returned to the camp just as Varric and Cassandra returned carrying a ram between them.

Varric eyed the two Elves almost suspiciously. He had caught only a few words, not enough to draw any proper conclusions about Chuckles and the Priestess. In moments the fire was lit, the ram broken down and a portion started roasting over the open fire.

Eral'las kept the conversation light, trying to defuse the suspicion that seemed to permeate the group. Ashiriel came to her rescue, telling stories of Elvhenan and the wonders she had seen before her long sleep.

Cassandra assigned guard rotations before they broke to find their rest. The atmosphere had cleared and everyone was in a fairly good mood, it helped that Ashiriel included as many stories of Empaths as she could call to mind… with Solas adding one or two here and there.

Before bed, Ashiriel could not help teasing Varric, after Cassandra went to her tent. “I so enjoy watching you bait the Seeker, friend Dwarf. I am sure Eral'las does as well.”

Varric coughed to hide his laugh, “Oh, Chaser and I get along fine. 'Twill be a sad day when the Seeker figures it all out.” He gave Ashiriel a broad wink before pulling out parchment, ink, and quill. He had first watch.

“I’ll leave you to your watch,” she looked at what he had out. “And your writing.”

~~~~~~

It took almost a week to get back to Haven, and in that time Ashiriel felt confident that she had paved the way to a better understanding of what Eral'las would eventually become, and she felt certain that she had been accepted among Eral'las’ inner circle.  However, nothing could have prepared them for what they would find in Haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Haven and the Road to Val Royeaux  
> _______________________
> 
> Thanks go to Light_Beyond_Nemesis for her help with beta reading/editing. Much appreciated!


End file.
